It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Misty has been kidnapped, and Ash is led to question his faith, his love, and himself. Old enemies and friends play helping or murderous roles in Ash's quest to find his stolen love.*COMPLETE* ~AAMRN~
1. Prologue: A Sad Song

YUA: Ok, here is the prologue to my sequel of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower: Private Eyes. This is going to be a touching, ah, just read the summary on my bio. D'anyway, I hope this is sequel will be good enough to satisfy all my reviewers and critics! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Prologue: A Sad Song  
  
-  
  
"C'mon, Ash! I mean, really! How long does it take to make dinner?" Misty wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.  
  
"Well, Misty, if you think I'M making dinner, have I got a surprise for you." Ash reached into his pocket and flashed 2 rose pink tickets.  
  
"What are those?" She grabbed for them, but Ash pulled them out of her reach.  
  
"These, my love, are reservations to the Olivine restaurant 'Rose Red'. Are you up for going out?" He smiled at her. Her eyes were wide open, and she had a deer-in-the-headlights stare.  
  
"But...but it's impossible to get into there! How did you...?"  
  
"Officer Jenny mailed these to me. She said she had a date, but he ended up with a cold. She said he had spiky brown hair and he's especially romantic."  
  
"Sounds like Brock."  
  
"That's exactly what I said."  
  
"What time are the reservations for?"  
  
"Seven thirty. Same time as when the piano player starts."  
  
"Wow. That was very nice of her. Good thing it's only three o' clock. It's gonna take me the whole time to get ready."  
  
Ash's mouth dropped. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled as she went up to the master bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Let me take my shower first! I'm not gonna take as long as you!" He rushed up the stairs and into the room after her.  
  
"No way! I got here first!" He barged into the room to find Misty already in a towel.  
  
"Well, guess what? You're also leaving first!" He bent down and put one arm under her knees and the other under her back.  
  
"Hey!" He picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her on it and then returning to the shower himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be in here for ten minutes, at most."  
  
Misty sat up on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, those ten minutes better go by pretty damn quick!" She heard him laugh, and then the distinct hissing sound of the shower. "Have you seen the menu at 'Rose Red'? It's very expensive, and only meant for gourmet tastes." Ash was now washing his arms.  
  
"Misty, after knowing me for 13 years, you of all people should know that I'll eat anything!"  
  
"Yes, but don't go all out with the prices."  
  
"Misty! You're joking! I'm taking you out do dinner! Do you know what that means? I'll get you whatever you want! Price doesn't matter!" She sighed, in defeat of her argument, but also in content, because of his persistence to buy her whatever she wished.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me. We're married! What do you think I was gonna do? Get you a salad and the we leave?" She chuckled.  
  
"Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yes, yes, hold on! Gimme, like, 2 more minutes." She sighed again, but this time out of impatience. He was done with his body, and was now washing his hair and face. The hissing of the shower stopped, and she instinctively walked up to the door. Ash came out in a towel, and Misty was less the two inches from his face. He gasped in surprise, and then gave her lips a quick peck.  
  
"Finally." She teased him and he continued into the closet.  
  
"How long do YOU plan to be in there?"  
  
"Oh, about, say...thirty minutes."  
  
"And you complain that I take too long!" Ash was having trouble trying to find his tux in the closet. It was a step in closet. It was rather large, even for a step in, and things were easily lost in it. He found the comb at least, although he really didn't need it. He always fashioned his hair like his old trainer days. His hair was the exact same color, and he kept it in the exact same spiky style. He found his white button up shirt. He had gotten more clothes, mostly casual clothes. He put the shirt on, and buttoned it up.  
  
"Ash, I think you should wear your blue tux, for a change. It looks nice."  
  
"You're crazy! I'm never going to wear that thing again! The first time was a mistake! It makes me look like a clown! Besides, It's at the dry cleaners."  
  
"That just means you're lucky. I would've made you wear it, one way or another." He found his dress pants. They were jet black, with maybe the slightest bit of gray, which lightened the color a little. They had a pinstripe design too. He grabbed them from the rack and put them on, along with a belt. He tucked his shirt in, and was now looking for his black tux.  
  
"Uh, Mist? Did I leave my black tux at the dry cleaners too?"  
  
"Oh, please tell me you didn't..." Ash was frantic, as he scoured the closet, top and bottom for his suit. He let out a frustrated cry, but it quickly subsided when he saw a pitch black suit flash in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ash? Are you ok?"  
  
"I am now." He had a smile of satisfaction upon his face. "I found my tux." He quickly grabbed it and made sure there were no wrinkles in it. "Damn!!"  
  
"Whatsa' matter?"  
  
"It's got wrinkles!" Ash scowled as he observed the suit with numerous folds in it.  
  
"Y'know, there's this wonderful invention called an 'iron'."  
  
"But I don't know how to use one of those accursed things!"  
  
"Learn! It's really not that hard." Ash mumbled something as he pulled out the iron board and iron from the east wall. He plugged it in, and had to wait at least five minutes for it to heat up. After it was steaming he guessed that it was ready. He did a quick prayer, hoping that he wouldn't burn his tux. He placed the hot iron over the folds, and they instantly smoothed out. He sighed with relief. He didn't notice that the iron was drifting towards his hand...  
  
"OW!! OW! OW!" Ash waved and flicked his hand through the air. He blew on it, trying to cool it down.  
  
"Ash?! What happened?"  
  
"I burnt myself! DAMN!! That hurts!" He continued to cool his hand, and decided that the wrinkles weren't noticeable anymore. He blew on his hand once more, and put the tux on. He was ready, but Misty wasn't even out of the shower yet. "Are you almost done?"  
  
"You, of all people, should know that I'm nowhere near done! I mean, I'm pretty much done my shower, but I still have to style my hair, put on make-up, and I also-"  
  
"You don't need make-up! You look fine without it!" Whoops. Wrong thing to say.  
  
"Exactly! I can look better than 'fine'. I can look the 'best'."  
  
"Right. When you're done, come down stairs. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Ok. Might as well make yourself comfortable. I won't be down for a while." Ash walked out the door, and went downstairs.  
  
-  
  
Seven o' clock. She better hurry. Ash was sitting on the sofa, careful not to wrinkle his tux, watching TV. He turned it off as soon as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Misty, in a beautiful violet dress, with swirls of dark red placed randomly over the dress. She would sometimes wear her hair down, and this was one of those times. It went down to her shoulders. Misty smiled, she knew that this was Ash's favorite dress. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her up and down.  
  
"You're killing me. You know how much I like that dress."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"It looks even better on the floor."  
  
"Maybe." Ash chuckled and he walked her towards the door. "Oh, wait! I need to get my purse! It's in the bedroom! I'll be right back!" She went up the stairs and Ash heard the bedroom door open.  
  
CRASH! BOOM!  
  
"Who the hell-? Get away from me!"  
  
"Misty?!" Ash called from downstairs, but was already going up.  
  
BAM!  
  
A gunshot.  
  
"MISTY!!" Ash crashed through the door, and he stepped on broken glass. On the floor, next to the bed, he saw something he wished he hadn't. Blood. Where was Misty? Who was she talking to? Ash slowly walked over to the red spot on the floor. As he did, the tinkle of glass seemed to play the tune to a sad song. "Misty..." He saw her 9mm on the floor near the window. There was a spent round. Tears were coming down his face in waves. They fell into and mixed with the blood.  
  
"Misty..."  
  
-  
  
YUA::sniff:: God, almost made meself cry...::sniff:: Did ya like that? I don't mean in a sadistic way, but like in a story kinda way. I hope so. Please bear with me here....this story going to be a long one, I hope, and it might take me a while to get updates going...::sigh:: Say la vi! French, er, Freedom for: That's life! 


	2. 4 months

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!! READ THE PARAGRAPH BELOW THIS:  
  
YUA: First of all, for the benefit of the story, I think it is best if I clear something up: NO, it is not the people they busted in "Ash Ketchum & Misty Waterflower: Private Eyes". I say this because if you go through the whole story thinking you know who the bad guy is, then where's the fun? Just wanted to clear that up...Oh! The rest of the story is going to be from Ash's POV!! Ok! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: 4 months  
  
-  
  
4 months. 4 months since I last saw her. 4 months since I last touched her smooth skin and saw her gentle face. 4 months since I last gazed into her cerulean eyes. 4 months since I last saw...Misty. I, Ash Ketchum, have succumbed to a depression. Hell, who wouldn't? But this...this is different. I've become weak. I haven't been eating much. Been staying out late, wandering aimlessly around the city, as if looking for some sort of miracle. I still remember the that one night...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Who the hell-? Get away from me!"  
  
"Misty?!" Ash called from downstairs, but was already going up.  
  
BAM!  
  
A gunshot.  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I can still hear that shot ringing through my head. It's sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it. A lot of friends have been trying to cheer me up. Brock, Tracey, Richie, even Jesse and James, just to name a few. Despite this, I still can't seem to pull out of this depression that is holding me with an iron fist.  
  
I've been drinking a lot, trying to escape into my own world. You can't feel anything or understand anything when you're drunk. It's sort of like a high, but then there's the hang-over, and then you remember everything. It's not easy to be in this position. I hate it. There is no excuse for what God has done to me, or to Misty, for that matter. It's not right. It's unforgivable.  
  
"The search still continues for Ash Ketchum's wife, Misty Waterflower, who has now been missing for at least 4 months. Officials have had no luck in locating her, and her abductor remains at large."  
  
I looked at the TV in the display window as I passed it. Damn media. I hate them too. They don't feel what I feel. If I was just some random Joe Blow, they wouldn't care if my wife was missing. It's all because I'm a former Pokemon Master. That pisses me off so much. They say these things just for their damned rating. Well, you know what I say? Screw them. Hell, I'll bet they don't even know what her voice sounds like. Of course they don't. A voice doesn't help them get ratings. I still remember her voice...it tears me apart. I can't help but cry, even if I'm just thinking of her. I...there I go again, crying. I wipe away the tears, and yet they still keep on coming. Although, thinking of her does make me calm, in a way.  
  
Here it is. My escape. The bar. I walked in, and heads turned to look at who has intruded upon their little 'happy' hour. But as soon as they see who it is, they know not to make much of it. Last time I was caught crying, some guy came up to me and started talking like an idiot. Being real rude. He ended up on the other side of the bar unconscious with seven teeth missing and a broken nose. He still comes here, but steers clear of me. I sit down, and the bartender slides a shot of vodka down to my seat. I can't wait to get it down my throat. Having that fizzling feeling going down into my stomach. I take it all in. All of it, down in one swig. The bartender knows this has been another hard day for me, so he takes the courtesy of sliding six more shots down to me. All this constant drinking has given me a lot of endurance. I can go for 18 drinks without going out. I remember when it used to be I could only do five. After I finish every single one of them, the bartender slides another one to me, but I deny it. I guess I should start exhibiting a little self control. I say good-bye, and walk out.  
  
It's gotten real dark real fast. I take a look at my watch. Real nice one, from Misty, given to me on my birthday. It's twelve thirty. Huh. Of course it's dark. It's always darkest before dawn. It started to rain, and quickly built up to a heavy down pour. I'm heading back to the house right now. It's like some sort of movie. There is nobody on the streets. I thinking of her voice and start to cry again, but its not really noticeable, due to the rain. I'm thinking of her, until I thought I heard her:  
  
"Ash?! Oh God Ash, is that you?!" I turn around, to see a familiar red haired girl running towards me, with a ripped dress and no shoes. It was the same dress I saw her in when I last her. She had bruises all over, and a few scratches. Although, it looked sort of new...and torn on purpose...  
  
"Oh, Ash! I've finally found you! I found you!" She ran up to me and buried her head into my chest. She was soaking wet from the rain, and my shirt absorbed most of the water. Despite all of this that was happening, I had absolutely no emotion on my face. I looked down and brought her chin up, revealing her face to me. She had the same eyes, same hair, same gentle face...as Misty. I reached my hand to her face to rub one of the bruises. She winces with pain as I do so. Was this Misty? Why would she suddenly turn up? The it hit me. It was so obvious.  
  
"Hello...Duplica." She looked at me, and began to cry. I could tell, her tears had a distinct look to them.  
  
"Ash? Duplica? But...it's me! Misty! Can't you tell?" I took her head out of my chest and began to walk off. That bitch. Here I am, my feelings in turmoil, and all she can do is try and take advantage of me? How heartless is that?  
  
"You're not the woman I'm looking for. You best leave." My voice was stone cold, and it was meant to be hurtful. I turned around and started walking again.  
  
"But, Ash...it's...it's me. It's Misty. Why can't you..." I could hear footsteps advancing towards me. I quickly turned around and pulled out my magnum. The barrel was leveled at her forehead.  
  
"You think this is a fucking game, Duplica? Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference? You were seriously mistaken. You filthy whore...All you can do...is take advantage of people? Keep following me, and you'll end up with a bullet in your head." I really didn't like to talk this way. I mean, who does? But this was just disgusting. I put away my magnum, and turn around.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Ashy-boy." I spin around again, and just glare at her with eyes that would've killed Misty.  
  
"Don't call me that." There's a moment of silence between us, and a classic stand-off.  
  
"What? Ashy-boy?" Her face turns into a wicked smile, and I can tell that she just wants a reaction out of me. And she got one. I take out my magnum once more and level it with her chest this time.  
  
"You call me that once more, and I will blow your heart out."  
  
"Yes, well, I can see you still care for Misty, but you of all people should know that she's never coming back." My hand is trembling, my trigger finger getting very itchy. I want to shoot her so bad. I can feel my finger pulling back on the trigger...  
  
BAM!  
  
Duplica and I stand there, dumbfounded. I didn't fire that shot.  
  
BAM!  
  
The next shot streaked through Duplica's hair, and she fell to the ground, too scared to move.  
  
"C'mon!" I grabbed her wrist and sped off towards my house.  
  
BAM! Another shot. Obviously a sniper.  
  
"Either they're gunnin' for me and have very bad aim, or they're gunnin' for you!" A look of shock went across her face. I must say that I enjoyed it somewhat, but now was no time to make fun of her. Another shot rang out, and streaked through Duplica's hair again.  
  
"It looks like they're gunnin' for you!" She now looked horrified, and started to run with me. One more shot was heard, and it struck the pavement next to her foot. The sniper must have a good field of vision. He's followed us, even after the distance we've run.  
  
"In here! Turn!" She turned into an alley, as did I. It was riddled with boxes and dumpsters. We dove behind a dumpster, and another bullet hit the side of it, making a shrill ping sound. Two more shots rang out through the cold, wet air, and then there was silence. We waited for about 5 minutes. Nothing was heard. It was eerie.  
  
"Well Duplica, you're on your own from here." She stared at me with the cutest face she could do.  
  
"You can't leave me! There's a sniper out there!"  
  
"He's not going for me."  
  
"Fine! Go out and get shot! See if I care!"  
  
"Ok." I walked out into the street. No bullets or gunfire. Either the sniper ran out of ammo, or he or she was gunning for Duplica. But why? I decided not to think about it. I head back to the house. I know Misty isn't dead. She can't be. We haven't had our chance yet. We still need our chance...  
  
-  
  
YUA: That chapter was fun to write! Don't get me wrong, I think Misty and Duplica are both hot, but Duplica seems to have that 'bad-girl' attitude. Until next chapter, readers! See ya! 


	3. Revelation

YUA: Hiya readers! Just wanted to say wassup! So, uh...wassup? Oh, I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS  
  
YUA: Ok, there we go! ^_____^  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
-  
  
Duplica. Ever since Misty has disappeared, she has always been trying to get my love. She's already been cleared from the suspect's list though, because no print or mark of any kind that was hers was found anywhere near my house. I hate that nickname she has for me. 'Ashy boy'? Anyway, I'm heading back to the house. Everything in the house is exactly the same. Nothing has changed. Misty's stuff is still there. Makes me think that she's still around. Keeps me calm. As I walk up to the door and grab the doorknob, I hear heavy footsteps inside. I don't like it...I wrap my fingers around my magnum, and slowly open the door.  
  
"Ash, we need to talk." My grip on the gun relieves, and I let out sigh out of discontent. This has been happening a lot lately, but I don't know how.  
  
"How do you guys get inside my house anyway?" Jesse and James smile, along with Jenkins, Brock, Tracy, Richie, and Zack. James' smile was a bit more mischievous than the others.  
  
"Just because we quit Team Rocket doesn't mean we've lost our skills." Jesse wore a comforting smile on her face. I noticed that she looked larger that last time.  
  
"How many months is Jesse, now?" She rubbed her stomach, and James answered.  
  
"Seven months." I tried to look sincerely happy, and I was, but I just couldn't find the energy inside of me to smile. Brock motioned towards a chair.  
  
"Sit down." He said. His tone was the same as always. He's been having much better luck with the ladies, and is less likely to make a big deal out of it when he's turned down. I took a seat. I eye Jenkins, who is looking especially worried.  
  
"Jenkins? Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Anastasia went into labor." I look surprised, and queried of this decision.  
  
"Why are you here? If Misty went into labor, or was even pregnant, for that matter, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I wanted to cry. That's what I meant. Me and Misty haven't had our chance yet. To have a child of our very own. It wouldn't be fair. We wanted to, but then this had to happen.  
  
"I thought this was more important, helping someone who might not get the chance to see it happen." This got a few tears out of me, and I wiped them away. I honestly didn't like to hear that remark, but his thoughtfulness really is helping me.  
  
"Ok," Tracey looked at me. "We really need to clear this up. Ash, do think you will ever see Misty again?" What kinda stupid question was that?  
  
"Of course...of course I do." More tears came down. I didn't bother to wipe them away. More would just replace them. They ran down my face very slowly, leaving trails of evident sadness and hopeless on my cheeks.  
  
"We've got some progress. Do you have any thought on your mind about giving up the search for her?" This question touched upon something in the back of my mind.  
  
"...Y-Yes...yes, I do." Tracey sighed and looked down at his feet. Was he married? No. He doesn't know how I feel. Four months! That's how long she's been gone!  
  
"Ash," Now Brock chimed in. "You can't give up on her. She has been gone for some time, but what about those other stories? What about the others that were missing for more than 2 years, but were still found alive and well? I mean, God forbid that-" I snapped. It's like I had a revelation. I blurted out my so-called new found revelation.  
  
"There is no God." I said this phrase without regret.  
  
"Excuse me?" Brock didn't believe what he had just heard. An angry look appeared on James' face, and he charged towards me. I had no time to react, and he held me against the wall, at least two feet in the air.  
  
"Listen to yourself, Twerp! Can't you hear yourself?! Can't you hear what you're saying?! If there was no God, do you think you would even have feelings for Misty? Would you even know what love is?!" A tear went down his face, but I had no idea why. Jesse opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"Well?! Can you hear the words that are coming from your mouth?!" An anger was boiling deep inside of me. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I had to let it out! I ripped his arms away from my shirt and my feet touched the ground.  
  
"Don't you see, James?! You don't know how I feel!! What if your precious Jesse was gone for 4 months?! Huh?!? What would you do?! You would feel exactly the same way!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, my eyes couldn't hold them back anymore. It was like the reservoirs burst and overflowed. There was no stopping them. My cheeks were red with anger and hate and madness. I couldn't take it anymore! Maybe I should just end it all now...  
  
"What would you do if I killed myself?!?" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. James backed off, and shook his head.  
  
"Just fuck off! And get out of my house! All of you!" My shirt was soaked from my crying, and I went upstairs into my room and slammed the door with a thunderous clap.  
  
In my room, I slowly walked to the bed. Wait...what was that sound? It's like a tinkling of glass...there's a blood spot next to the bed on the floor, and spent 9mm round by the window...it's happening all over again! Was I going crazy?! It's so real! It has to be real! With that last thought, I felt extremely tired, and I blacked out.  
  
-  
  
YUA::sigh:: This chapter was especially hard to write. I was trying to capture Ash's feeling. Like, what would happen if Misty was REALLY kidnapped. Like if it was real life or something. Hm...Anyway, remember to review! Be nice! Review! OR I WILL FIND YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**hack, cough, cough, wheeze** 


	4. A Visit to the Hospital

YUA: Ok, I know what a lot of you are thinking: This story has lemon potential. I don't know if it is self control or what, but I just DO NOT like writing about sex. (NO I'M NOT GAY!! CHECK MY PROFILE BIO!!!) And no, I won't accept any lemon submissions b/c I feel that would taint the feeling of the story. Ok, just wanted to tell ya! Read on Readers! (duh) ::hits self:: Ow!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3: A Visit to the Hospital  
  
-  
  
"Wh...W-Where am I?" I slowly open my eyes. I feel...sedated. My arms are tied down to the bed I'm on. There's something over my mouth, and I'm breathing heavily. A needle in arm. Oh, hell no. Am I in the hospital? My vision isn't blurry anymore, and I can see clearly. A quick look around confirms my suspicion. I am in a hospital! What the hell happened?! I remember seeing blood and glass on the floor at my house...and my friends were there. Then...then...I can't remember anything past that. I press the call button that is under my hand. I light buzzing sound is heard, and this makes my head hurt. A male doctor comes in. He has brown hair, glasses, and is maybe 6'9". A little taller than me.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." He smiles at me, one of those get-well-soon- from-the-doctor smiles.  
  
"Unfortunately." I really liked it better when I was asleep, if you could call it that. I was sore all over, and as I mentioned before, my head hurt like hell.  
  
"Good morning. I'm Dr. Caleson."  
  
"Hiya. Now tell me, just to make things clear...uh, WHY, exactly, am I in the hospital?"  
  
"Well, let's start with recovery. Do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
"Oh, maybe, if I could scratch my head." Caleson chuckles and approaches the side of the bed. His hands undo a clasp on my arm. He leans over me to get the other side, and both of my arms are now free. As soon as they are, I instinctively rub my forehead, an incredible amount of pressure is pushing my brain to its limits.  
  
"Hm, I remember talking with my friends about...something personal, and I went up to my room. I swear I saw glass and blood and a spent 9mm round by the window. I swear it was there! I know it was!"  
  
"Ok, but the truth is, Ash, there was nothing on the floor or by the window. Not even a trace, if there was anything there at all."  
  
"Ok then, Mr. Doctor, then what happened?" I was very grouchy, even more so due to the pain in my head. He scowled at me and continued.  
  
"You went into shock, and everything that you remembered came out of your mind and was printed on your retinas. The part of your eyes that sees things."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Go on..."  
  
"Well, your brain couldn't handle all the information flowing to it, and the grief caused by this put you into shock. You can't usually access the part of your brain that controls visual memory at will. Tell me Ash, were you drinking that night?"  
  
"Er, yes, about six or seven drinks."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"But, why would I go into shock four months after Misty went missing?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I should've guessed. That's the root of your shock."  
  
"Well, yeah. What else would it be?"  
  
"You had a experience we like to call 'delayed shock'. The event happened a while ago, but your brain is remembering the event very vividly, so it perceives it as currently happening."  
  
"Damn." I rubbed my temple and lied back down.  
  
"I'm hungry." My stomach growled in agreement, and Dr. Caleson pressed another button next to the doorway.  
  
"You're not fully recovered, so we have to limit your eating. Otherwise, it might not stay down. So, keep that in mind." He left, and my stomach groaned again. This time I thought my stomach was going to jump out of my body and walk out. I was THAT hungry. Nurse joy came in, along with a tray of strange hospital food. I never did like hospital food. No one does.  
  
"Hello Ash. Remember me? My, you've grown a lot since I last saw you!" She gave me a warm, friendly smile, and I smiled back, mostly because of the food she had brought me. Although, I did remember her from my first travels in Johto.  
  
"I thought you only treated pokemon. What's going on?" She treated Pikachu after we had fought that battle with Jasmine. Which we won, by the way.  
  
"Well, I gotta find some way to make ends meet." She smiled again, and there was a awkward silence between us. She broke it.  
  
"Ash, I'm really sorry about Misty."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."  
  
"But I am. You don't know this, but she would always stay up late in the pokemon center. She would be sitting down in the café and I would join her. We'd have some coffee, maybe chat a little. She was a good friend. You're not the only one that misses her." I'm not the only one that misses her...? I...I've been so selfish...why didn't I see this before? She WAS my wife, but...she was also a friend...to many other people. Damn, all the Joys sure do know how to make a guy feel guilty, even without knowing it.  
  
"I should have been there...I should have never left her alone..." Nurse Joy looked at me with a caring face.  
  
"It's ok, Ash."  
  
"No, it's not! I wasn't there, and now look what happened!"  
  
"Do you know why? Why you weren't there? These are the kind of things that you always think will happen to someone else. You think that way, don't you?" I nodded my head. A tear dropped down onto the bed. More were already coming down my cheeks, but Nurse Joy reached her hand up and wiped them away. Her skin was smooth to the touch, and had a warm glow to them. She smiled once more, and walked out.  
  
"Thanks." Who the hell was I talking to? Myself? I scarfed down the food is what must have been a world record for consumption of hospital food. Nurse Joy poked her head in once more.  
  
"You've got visitors! You would like to see them?" She asked.  
  
"Would I ever." She left. I could hear a familiar voice sweet-talking to Nurse Joy. After that, Brock, Jesse, James, Tracey, Richie, Jenkins, and...Gary?!? What the hell was he doing here?  
  
"Hey pal. Still thinking about killing yourself?" James mussed my hair.  
  
"How you feeling? Better? We were the ones that brought you here. We heard a loud thump from upstairs." Jesse sat down on the chair next to my bed.  
  
"What's Nurse Joy doing in a human hospital?" Brock was wondering the same thing I had already asked her.  
  
"Because she needed to find a way to 'make ends meet'."  
  
"Speaking of Nurse Joy, It would seem that I have a date with her..."  
  
"Good ol' Brock...it never fails." Everyone laughed after Tracey had said this.  
  
"So Jenkins, how the baby? You got a name?" He now looked very relieved and he smiled at me.  
  
"It a girl." The whole room cheered.  
  
"Well?" Jesse and Richie were very impatient.  
  
"What did you name her?" They both asked simultaneously.  
  
"We're going to name her...Jesse." He looked at Jesse, who was now blushing wildly, and laughed.  
  
"A-After...m-m-me?" She asked with a quivering voice.  
  
"Yes. After you." James laughed once more, and slapped Jenkins on the back.  
  
"Ok, Ash!" Richie waved as he went out the door.  
  
"We've got to go! See you some other time!" Everyone left, except Gary. He gave me a quick friendly smile.  
  
"How are you doing? Brock told me about you. Thought I'd stop by and say hello."  
  
"Haven't seen you for a while. Where you been?" I can't help but flash him a smile of my own, and he looks down at the floor.  
  
"Look, Ash...I'm really sorry that I haven't been seeing you, even after Misty's disappearance." This WAS the first time he's talked to me since the kidnapping.  
  
"Just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry. I haven't been there for you. I'm not very supporting like Brock, Richie, and all your other friends. It's just not my nature. So, this is a little bit of a change. I've also been keeping an eye out for Misty. Despite my uh, insensitivity, at times, she was a very nice girl, and we had our good times and bad times. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks." This really was getting to me. My life-long rival is sitting, HERE, in front of me, apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault. I mean, this was a major change for him. He's had his ups and downs, but this...this was definitely an up for him.  
  
"Ash...there's something I have to tell you..." His voice dropped to a low murmur, I leaned forward, as I could hardly hear him.  
  
"Gramps...Professor Oak..had a...a...a heart attack." My eyes widened, and I instinctively reached a hand out to comfort him.  
  
"Is...is he ok?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
He...he was dead? The phrase played again over and over inside my mind. How could he be dead? He was one of the healthiest men I ever knew! It's not possible! Oak? A heart-attack?  
  
"Gary...I...I'm really sorry. What...what's going to happen?  
  
"He's to be buried on Wednesday. That's two days from now. Ash, please tell me you'll be able to come to the funeral. Please."  
  
"Gary, Of course. Of course I'll be able to come. Nothing will keep me from coming. Definitely not some damn hospital."  
  
"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." A tear slid down his face and onto his lap, making a single wet spot on his leg. He had no one else except his sister now. Even so, he doesn't see May all that much. He's almost...alone.  
  
"I...better get going. I need to catch up on some things. I'll talk to you later. Good-bye." He left with more tears on his face, and a wave of his hand. Damn, I really felt bad for him. I don't know how it feels...my mother is still alive and well, although maybe the feeling is like me losing Misty. I think that's as close as I'll ever get to that...  
  
-  
  
YUA::sigh:: This chapter was fun to write! I liked naming Jenkins baby! Jesse...I really like that name! Oh, and for all you "confused people, Jenkins is in "Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower: Private Eyes". THIS is the SEQUAL to that story. So read it if you don't understand it! THEN, you read this. Be sure to review! And two more things.NO, this is in NO WAY a slash between Gary and Ash. NO WAY IN HELL!! And second, I think, repeat, THINK, that Gary's sister is named May. If not please tell me what her real name is in your review!!! Thanks! 


	5. It's Been a Hard Day

YUA: YUA here! (Duh) ::hits self:: Ow! Anywho, In a review, Christina asked if Ash and Misty are going to get back together.  
  
Reporter: Yes, yes! That's true! Well?! Do you have a statement prepared for the press?!?!  
  
YUA: Yes I do...::ahem:: I have no comment at this time. I will in no way give away a future part of the story.  
  
Reporter: -_-;;  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4: It's Been a Hard Day...  
  
-  
  
That was it. I'm out of the hospital. Nurse Joy bids me a final farewell and tells me she'll visit some time. I tell her I would enjoy that. No one knows how to keep a person calm like the Joys. All you do is talk to them, and all of your worries leave that moment. It's a very nice feeling. I am walking down the street to the taxi that is waiting for me. I was already dressed for the funeral. Richie had come by and dropped some clothes off for me. I entered the taxi and the driver looked back.  
  
"Where to?" He asked with such a raspy voice, he could've scratched a chalkboard without touching it.  
  
" Take me to Goldenrod, please."  
  
"Right away, sir." He slams down on the gas pedal, and the force pushes me back into the seat. After just getting out of the hospital, I REALLY didn't want to go back to the same place. I start to wonder if this guy even has a license. Although, all of my thoughts stop abruptly when we pass through Ecruteak. I'm amazed at how fast he's going and In less than twenty minutes, we arrive in Goldenrod.  
  
"That'll be forty dollars." I hand him a fifty, and he gives me ten dollars change.  
  
"Thanks." I wave to him, as he drives off to another location. I step into the magnet train station, and walk up to the ticket checker.  
  
"You gettin' on?" I flash him the ticket, and he steps to the side, admitting me access. I step onto the train, waiting for it to start. I look to the right and I see a man staring at me, looking me up and down.  
  
"You going to some kinda funeral?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." He has an apologetic look on his face, and he turns to look in front of himself again. Something is spoken over the P.A.  
  
"We are now leaving for Saffron City. Please, stay seated until the train comes to a complete stop. Emergency exits are located on each car, two to a car, one on the left and one on the right. We are now leaving Goldenrod." The train roars to life, and hurtles down the tracks at blinding speed. The magnets on the train are of opposite polarity than the one on the tracks, making it go in speeds excess of 300 miles an hour. A keep getting strange looks from the other passengers, but I pay no attention to them. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I'm going to a funeral. The funeral of my friend's grandfather. I'm making my friend feel better, trying to cheer him up. Man, that's something I would never have imagined...this kinda thing happening in my trainer days. ME, Ash, trying to make my RIVAL, Gary, feel better. But then again, Oak was alive back then.  
  
The train slows, and we sort of coast along the speed we've already built up. The train slowly slides to a stop.  
  
"We have now arrived in Saffron City. Please, watch your step on the way out, and do come again." The doors slide open with a hissing sound, and everyone walks out to the interior of the Saffron station. I step off, and once again, I get many strange looks. And again, I don't care. I step outside, and the fresh, Kanto air wafts into my nose, bringing many memories to my mind. I can feel a few tears welling up, but hold them back. Cars are zipping by, and sometimes they go so fast, I can't tell if it's a taxi or not. I see a dark red car approaching, and I flag it down. It pulls up beside me, and the window opens. Inside is a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and streaks of purple.  
  
"Need a taxi, goth-boy?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She needs to learn some respect.  
  
"I'm going to a funeral. If you got a problem with that, I'll flag another taxi down. Now are you going to take where I want to go or what?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It...it has been a very hard day."  
  
"Tell me about it." I open the door and step in.  
  
"Pewter City, please."  
  
"Right away." She slams the gas pedal, like the other driver did, but we're not going very fast. At this rate, coupled with the traffic, we should get there in about 45 minutes. As she's driving, I notice her look back a few times, and once she almost hit another car.  
  
"Watch where you're going! I don't want to end up in hospital again!"  
  
"Sorry...hey, would you like to have lunch sometime?"  
  
"Is that a date?"  
  
"Eh, yeah, if you wanna call it that."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm married."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Misty...Misty Waterflower."  
  
"Oh...I...I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dammit! Why is everyone saying they're sorry?! They don't even know me or Misty, yet they act like they've known her for a while! It's really starting to piss me off. I know it's just common courtesy to say that, but really! It's the same with every single person!  
  
"It's fine. Just please, try and hurry."  
  
"Yes sir, right away." She revs the car, and it goes considerably faster. I gaze out the window, and I see a woman with turquoise hair. It's Duplica! What the fuck is she doing here?! Is she following me?!  
  
"You know her?" The driver noticed my staring and starts to suspect something.  
  
"Um, yes I do. She can't seem to leave me alone."  
  
"You cheat on your wife?!"  
  
"No! Not like that! I don't have a very good friendship with that woman!! Just mind your own business and drive!"  
  
"Right..." She resumes looking at the road, and I look out the window once more.  
  
We arrive at Pewter. I see a large crowd of people dressed in black. It was an eerie sight. It was like a bunch of ghosts have come to claim another. I get out. The driver looks out the window.  
  
"Hey! That'll cost you one-ten!"  
  
"All I have is one hundred." She gives me a loving face, like she's my girlfriend or something.  
  
"That's ok. That's just fine." I hand her the one hundred dollars, which is made up in a two tens and four twenties. She speeds off. I walk towards the silent crowd of ghosts, the grass quietly crinkling under my shoes. One of the group looks back, and I recognize his face instantly. It's Gary. His cheeks are red, and his face is still being ravaged by tears.  
  
"Ash. Nice to see you. I'm glad you could make it." He comes towards me, and embraces me in a friendly hug. He sniffs while his face is buried in my shoulder, and he lets go of me.  
  
"The casket is being buried right now." He lowers his voice down to a whisper, so as not to disturb the others that are watching. We both step up to the front. Amidst the crowd, I notice Professor Ivy, Brock, Richie, Tracey, Jesse and James, Jenkins, Zack, many Officer Jennys, the same number of Joys, my mother, Delia, and hundreds of other faces I don't recognize. The casket is being lowered into the hole that was dug for it, and a few people have an outburst of sadness and tears. I myself can feel a few tears rolling my face, and onto the grass. After the casket has been lowered into the hole, people start to line the outside of the hole. Many toss flowers in, while some just kneel and pray. I myself kneel on the soft grass, and send a prayer. But who am I praying to? Anybody, I guess. As I am doing so, people begin to leave. I stand up and remain by the hole. I stand by the hole, and a tear drops onto the casket. I look up, and see Gary and May standing next to me. I put my arm on Gary's shoulder. May is also silently crying.  
  
"I'll see you again...someday...gramps." May's face is then crawling with tears and she walks off. Leaving just me and Gary. I look at him. He looks at me.  
  
"I don't know what to do now. I just don't know..."  
  
"Continue with what you've been doing. Continue with the dream you were chasing when you heard about Oak's death. What do you think he would want?" There's a strange silence between us, and hugs me again. I wrap my arms around him, and hug back. His eyes are shining with sadness.  
  
"Ash...Thank you. Thank you very much. I'll...I'll move on. Do you mind if I have a few moments by myself? I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure. Good-bye." He waves me off and turns to look back at the grave. I'm walking back to the street. I turn around to look at Gary once more. He's by himself. Alone. A man stands alone.  
  
I'm seeing all these cars pass by me. I can't take a taxi. I have no money left. I see a blue taxi pull up to me. The driver speaks without lowering the window. He's using some sort of miniaturized P.A. system.  
  
"Sir? Need a lift? This is a the courtesy taxi service."  
  
"Courtesy?" What the hell is that?  
  
"It's free sir. You going to a place that's a while away?"  
  
"Um, yes, actually. I'm going to Saffron. Think you could take me there?"  
  
"Of course sir. Please, step inside." The door opens without me even touching it. Wow. An automated taxi. What will they think of next? So, I step inside and sit down. Leather seats. Very nice. The door closes. There's a tinted window between the front seats and the back seats. I wonder why it's there, but hell, as long as it's free. I can feel the car move, and the driver starts out slow, moving into the later gears, and eventually going just as fast as the other taxi drivers. It's been a long day. Maybe I should head to the bar after I get back to Olivine...  
  
So, after about half an hour, we arrive in Saffron.  
  
"Is this as far as you want to go, sir?"  
  
"Actually, can you take me to the magnet train station?"  
  
"Sure thing, sir." There's a smile in the driver's voice... She drives in the right direction, but turns into an alley-way.  
  
"Driver! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is a dead- end!" The car stopped.  
  
"Exactly." The P.A. system was no longer used, and a woman's voice was speaking. Why does it sound familiar?  
  
"Driver, let me out right now."  
  
"Sorry, no can do." The tinted window between the back seats and front seats dissolves into the side of the car. There is nothing separating the driver seat from the passenger in the back.  
  
"Let me out right now, dammit." The woman laughs strangely, which also sounds familiar...wait a second...she wouldn't do this! Would she?!  
  
"Duplica?!"  
  
"Bingo." A turquoise-haired woman crawls into the back and pins me down onto the seat.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like?" She crawls on top of me, and locks my legs in place. I'm struggling as much as I can. But it's no use. Her hands are locked around my wrists, preventing me from moving my arms. She wouldn't go this far! She's crazy, I know, but...rape?!  
  
"Duplica! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"If you won't love me, I can make you." She moves her head down, and captures my lips in a kiss. I get into the kiss, if not to lull her into a false sense of security.  
  
"You see, Ash? It's not that hard to love me." She kisses me again, and I kiss back. But this time, I go forward into it, and smash her head against the ceiling.  
  
"Ow! Dammit!" She's stunned for a moment, and her grip loosens on my legs and wrists. I crawl towards the driver's seat, and press every single button on the dashboard. Windows open, doors open, air conditioning goes on, the radio, everything.  
  
"You son of a..." Duplica gives glares at me with black eyes that had nothing but evil intent in them.  
  
"Look who's talking!' I jeer at her as I jump out the door, but she grabs my ankle and pulls me back in.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Her hands go straight to my pants, and she starts to unbutton them. I'm having a hard time getting away from her. I've become weak, because of all of my drinking and sleeplessness. Now, the effects are taking their toll.  
  
"Keep your damn hands to yourself!" I kick her hands away, and try to jump out the door once more. She's too slow, and misses my leg. I'm outside, and I dart down towards the street. I hear door closing and the unmistakable revving of an engine. I look back to see the car going in reverse, trying to run me down! Is she trying to kill me or rape me?! The car is less then a yard from me, but I make it out of the alley and dive to the side. The car goes right past me and streaks down the street towards the pokemon mart. Fuck, I need to keep an eye out for her, otherwise, she'll never leave me alone. I take one final look towards the blue taxi, and turn around to walk off to the station. Man, it's been a hard day...  
  
-  
  
YUA: How was dat? This chapter was hard to write. Didn't really want to get into the sex thing. Although I thought it was sorta funny when Ash said'look who's talking!' after Duplica said 'You son of a...' That part was funny! Until next chappie readers! Cheerio! 


	6. The First Lead

YUA: Ok, here we go again. I just wish I could finish this damn story already. Not that I don't like it, it's just that I want to get to the ending! I have the best ending chappies ideas in me head! It's driving me crazy! Anyhow, here's da next story! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: The First Lead...  
  
-  
  
"Ash? Do you mind if we stay?"  
  
"But why?! You don't need to!" Brock, Tracey, Richie, Jenkins, Jesse, and James were all in my house. They wanted to stay. They didn't trust me when I said this phrase: 'What would you do if I killed myself?!?'. I said that out of frustration and anger. But they didn't believe me.  
  
"Besides, I don't even have enough room for you all!"  
  
"Well, three of us can sleep in the living room, and the other three can sleep in the guest room, while you still have your own room." Now, I didn't have a comeback to THAT remark. It sounded sensible to me. I couldn't think of anything to shoot it down.  
  
"Look, did you really think I was serious?" They all nodded their heads. I sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But you have to work out who's staying with who." Jesse and James was a given, but who would stay with them?  
  
"We can work that out. Thanks for trusting us, Ash." Richie slapped me on the back. All of their stuff was in the corner of the room. They wouldn't take no for an answer, so they took the liberty of bringing all of their stuff anyway. I need some anti-lockpicking device or something. Jesse and James can pick any lock...  
  
"Ok, guys, how about this," Brock took charge of doing the rooms.  
  
"Jesse and James and Jenkins in the guest room." Brock thought this was ok.  
  
"Oh, put all the 'J's' in one room, eh?" Jenkins said, sarcasm in his voice. Brock spoke up again.  
  
"And Richie, Tracey, and Myself in the living room." Everyone nodded, content with the roommates.  
  
"Ok, you guys. Look, I sometimes stay out late, so don't stay up, waiting for me to come home. And second, no making out. Got that?" I glared at Jesse and James.  
  
"Of course not!" They both blushed, and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" James asked.  
  
"There is a bed in the guest room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here, catch!" Tracey threw Richie his sleeping bag.  
  
"Hey!" The sleeping bag descended upon him, and he became tangled in the mess.  
  
"Watch it, Tracey! Sheesh!" Tracey laughed and set up his sleeping bag on the floor, next to the couch. Brock to his sleeping bag and set it on the couch. Richie finally untangled himself, and placed his sleeping bag on the carpet.  
  
"Ok, what does everyone want for dinner?" Brock asked this to the whole room.  
  
"Pizza!" Richie licked his lips.  
  
"A shot of whiskey and bourbon." I was half-joking, half-truthful.  
  
"You're kidding, right Ash?" Jesse looked at me with a strange face.  
  
"Maybe." Brock opened his mouth to say something, but Richie interrupted.  
  
"We can have both! Whiskey and pizza!" I shrugged.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Somebody get the pizza place on the phone!" Richie ran over to the vidphone.  
  
The pizza came, and we all chipped in for the price and delivery. I pulled out the whiskey and everyone wanted a shot, although, Jesse asked for some orange juice. Orange juice and pizza? That's a strange mix. But then again, so is whiskey and pizza.  
  
"Who ordered the sausage?" I know I didn't.  
  
"That would be me!" Richie yelled and snatched the piece away from me. I picked a pepperoni and took a bite. I look around. Brock, Jenkins, Jesse, James, Richie, and Tracey. They're all here because they care about me. To tell the truth, I think that the cheering up has finally begun to work. I'm still thinking about, and take another bite, when James turns on the T.V.  
  
"James!" Jesse yells.  
  
"You're supposed to ask first! It's common courtesy!"  
  
"Oh c'mon! We're staying over! Besides, we're all life-long friends!" Life...long friends. That couldn't be anymore true.  
  
"But-" I interrupt.  
  
"Jesse, it's alright. My house is your house."  
  
"Well, ok, if you say so." I look at Brock, who nods his head, and shoves a piece of cheese pizza into his mouth, crust and all.  
  
"Damn, man! Chew your food!" Brock lets out a muffled laugh, but it stops abruptly. He makes a small grunting sound.  
  
"Brock?" Tracey thought he was acting. He always did. Although, his face was turning blue...and he was pounding his chest so hard, he could've killed himself.  
  
"Brock!" He pounds his chest one more time, and a piece of food comes out. Richie almost died laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!" Brock was getting annoyed with Richie.  
  
"I...I can't help it!" Were the words he managed to choke out before he resumed laughing. Amidst all the yelling and laughing I heard a low ringing. It was the phone.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep it down, I gotta get the phone. Hope it's not the landlord." I proceeded to the vidphone and picked it up. As soon as I did, static appeared on the screen.  
  
"What the hell?" Please, PLEASE, don't let it be broken. I really don't wanna buy another one.  
  
"Ash Ketchum." There was no one the screen, but a voice was coming through.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Ash Ketchum."  
  
"What do you want?! Who the fuck is this?!"  
  
"Between the mart and the pokemoncenter. You'll find something of interest there."  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!?" They hung up. Shit, that's gonna keep me from getting any sleep. Only one thing to do.  
  
"Ash? Who was that?" Richie, out of breath, came in. I guess he heard my yelling.  
  
"I don't know. Listen tell them I'm going out."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Just tell them. I'll be back within the hour."  
  
"Ok, but if you don't come back, we'll be out looking for you."  
  
"Fine with me." I pulled my coat off the arm of a chair, and grabbed my magnum too. I put on a hat, to prevent anyone from seeing my face. Although, it was late at night. Who would be out at this ungodly hour? I went out the door.  
  
The call keeps on replaying inside of my mind. The voice...the person could've used a voice scrambler. If he, or she, didn't, then their voice sounded young. It sounded like a man, but hell, who knows? Here it is. The pokemoncenter. Nurse Joy sees me in the window, and waves to me. She gets up from the desk, and comes out to greet me. I keep walking. She doesn't know what might happen.  
  
"Nurse Joy, please. Go back inside. I don't know what might happen."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Between the mart and the center is a thing supposed to be 'of interest'. Might be a trap, I dunno. But I don't want you getting hurt. Please. Go back inside."  
  
"Ash, no. If you're at risk, it is my duty to watch you. Plus, I don't want you getting killed. Then, Misty won't be able to see you."  
  
"I...but..."  
  
"Like it or not, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Fine, but stay close." She walks up to my side and starts walking with me. We turn into the alleyway between the center and the mart, and proceed all the way to the back. There is nothing. Nothing. Who was that? The person that called me? Damn, this is freaking me out.  
  
"C'mon. Must have been a false alarm." Joy gives me a suspicious look, but complies. As we're walking out, I stop to look at something on the ground. It's a square, and it seems to be reflecting a little light. The glint is what caught my attention. I stop by it and Nurse Joy walks ahead. Upon closer inspection, I realize that it's a photograph. Of...of...I fall to my knees. It's a picture of Misty...with an...'X' through her face...Nurse Joy trots back to where I am, and puts her hands on my shoulder. She looks over my slumped figure to see what I'm looking at. She gasps. I drop the picture, the X'd Misty, which is carried away by the wind. What did it all mean? What connection did the caller and picture have? Did this mean...Misty was...d-d-dead? No. No! I wouldn't have it! I wouldn't believe it! I know she's still alive! She has to be! She just has to be!  
  
-  
  
YUA::wipes eye:: Damn, man. I'm tearing. I hope I don't cause myself any deep-rooted depression. Although, this sorta comes naturally to me...writing depressing fics...god, I hope this 'gift' doesn't stick with me through my whole life. I'd like to write happy...bah, nevermind. Until next chappie! Cheerio, chap-chap! 


	7. Pieces to A Puzzle

YUA: 'Ello! Yes'ums, I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers! No, I'm not done! NOWHERE NEAR done at that. Still have at least 5 more chappies to go. AT LEAST...  
  
CrIckets: ~chirping~  
  
YUA: -_-"  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: Pieces of A Puzzle  
  
-  
  
I open my eyes with reluctance. I'm...not in my house. I turn my head the other way, only to see a large pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" I jump back in surprise.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head! Have a nice sleep?" It was Nurse Joy.  
  
"Why am I here? In the pokemon center?"  
  
"You do remember what happened last night, correct?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"You fell asleep, blacked out, went into shock, I don't know. I all do know is that you were out like a light after you saw that picture." I moaned and rubbed my forehead. I still never figured that picture out. I look down the length of my body and realize that there's a blanket over me. My jacket is hanging up on a rack by the door, and my hat is with it.  
  
"What do you think it means?" I turn my gaze back towards her, trying to analyze her question.  
  
"What does what mean?"  
  
"The picture!" Ah, yes. Misty. With a red 'X' through her face. It gave me chills thinking about it.  
  
"I don't...I don't know. I'm thinking it means something I don't want to think about..." I can feel tears welling up inside of me. I get up off the couch that I was sleeping on, and look out the window. It's raining. A little morning drizzle. And I'll have to walk home in it.  
  
"Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thank you for bringing me inside. I'm sorry, but I need to go now."  
  
"At least have some breakfast. It's not good to go without breakfast."  
  
"Ok, but I need to call my house. Let my friends know where I am."  
  
"I already took the liberty of doing that."  
  
"How did you know I had friends over?" I turn and look at her. Could she be a suspect? I hide my thoughts and just look at her normally.  
  
"They came around looking for you. They went to each building. Brock and the others. When they passed by here, I told them what happened. I explained to them it's best not to transport a person in shock. I wasn't sure, so I recommended you stay here."  
  
"Fine with me. So, what do you have here for breakfast anyway?"  
  
"Come with me." She started walking away, and I trotted up next to her. We went down several hallways, and ended up in the café.  
  
"We have toast, eggs, or pancakes." Talk about a lot of carbohydrates.  
  
"Um, eggs please." She takes a plate from a cabinet. Using a large serving fork, she takes some eggs from a platter and places them on the plate. She hands it to me and I sit down, fork in hand, eager to start eating. I shoved a forkful into my mouth. Guess my appetite is returning.  
  
"You're going back home, after you finish, correct?" I look up at her, and nod.  
  
"Please, if anything else turns up, give me a call. I want to know what happens."  
  
"Of course. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Her eyes are sparkling, and a tear falls onto the table. I stop eating and push my plate away.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I didn't understand. Was it something I said? Something she wanted or needed?  
  
"I...I miss her. I miss her so much." More tears ran down her face. Should I? I thought it was the most helpful thing to do. I reached a hand up and wiped away some of the tears that were flowing down. She froze right there. NOW what was she thinking of me? I tried to hide my thoughts, and a smile appeared on my face. She looked up, and my eyes met hers. They were large, beautiful. A lot like Misty's.  
  
"Hey, hey...don't cry. Don't worry. I'll find her. No matter what, I'll find her. Just leave that to me. It's no use getting worked up over something that you have no need to worry about." One last time a wiped away her tears, and she opened her mouth to say something. Even if Misty was dead, I WILL find her. Nothing can stop me. No matter how long, how far, how painful the search is, I'll find her.  
  
"Ash...please. God, I hope you do. I hope you'll find her." God. I started to regret what I had said. I could use all the help I could get, and God would be a great deal of help. At least in my book he would be. I hope he forgives me. For the remark, and for taking so long to find Misty.  
  
"I'm going to go now. Will you be ok?" I stroke her hair, and she just nods, with a few tears still falling.  
  
"Good-bye Ash. Let's talk again soon." She flashes a smile, and I wave to her as I grab my hat and jacket, and walk out. I take a quick look around, just to make sure a certain someone isn't near me. The streets are almost empty. Surprising, as it's almost seven o' clock. I walk down the street, towards my home.  
  
I walk in the door, and there's a yellow piece of paper on the couch. I pick it up, and read what is written on it:  
  
'Ash-  
  
We have all gone grocery shopping. We should be back in a few hours. Goldenrod is a while away on foot. Talk to you later! -Jesse  
  
Ahhh, finally. A few hours to myself. I turn the TV on and sit down. It's the news. Bah, they disgust me. I turn the TV off, and walk into the kitchen. I reach into the fridge and pull out some lunch meats and lettuce. I guess I could use a little snack. Didn't finish all of my breakfast...  
  
DIIINNNGG-DOOOONNGG!!  
  
The doorbell. I stop what I'm doing and run to the door. I open it and see a women's figure. I look up towards the face, and recoil at the sight.  
  
"Miss me?" The turquoise-haired girl says.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Glad to hear it." She reaches her hand up to her face and opens it. She breathes into her open hand, and red dust clouds my vision. Damn, it stings, too! The last thing I remember before going unconscious is the sound of the door slamming shut.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Oi, I seem to be on a roll with the cliff-hangers, don't I? Man, I'm making myself angry. Sorry about the length of this chapter. The next few will be very long, although the VERY next one might be a bit short also. But don't fret me child...just call de psychic hot line and everyting will be aight me child! 


	8. The Last Piece

YUA: ARGH!! People, please stop guessing! I won't reveal if anyone is right, but for god's sake, please! Don't guess! Because if one of you get it right, then the story is ruined! So please, people! Stop guessing! Argh!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: The Last Piece  
  
-  
  
"Y'know, that stuff really stings." I was now awake, and instantly had an instinct to rub my eyes. Although, I couldn't. My hands were being held firmly by my waist.  
  
"What did you do, hold my hands until I woke up?" I opened my eyes, and Duplica was there, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Sleeping dust. Knocks you out for at least forty five minutes. Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Too bad I woke up." It felt sort of windy. I raise my head, and look down the length of my body. Good God! Where are my pants?! All I had on was my boxers!  
  
"Comfy?" That wicked smile spread out farther on her face.  
  
"If you wanna call it that." I try and pull my hands free, put all they do is squirm. I can fell a lump in my pocket, but can't really feel what it is...  
  
"What do you see in Misty, anyway?"  
  
"Well, for one, she's not a whore like you."  
  
"Think what you like." She leans over me and claims my lips in a kiss. Man, she's pretty good. She forces her tongue past my lips, and I have an overwhelming urge to bite down...hard. But I really don't want to taste her blood in my mouth. Instead, I just "play along". She lets go of my right hand and moves her own hand up to my face, gently stroking her fingers through my hair. By now, I'm already kissing back, although I really shouldn't be. She lets go of my other hand and caresses my face, lightly running her hand down my side. I grab her sides and squeeze a little bit, pretending to hug her.  
  
"Let's skip the foreplay, shall we?" She proceeded to unbutton my shirt, and ran her hands down my chest and to my waist. One of her hands snakes its way into my boxers.  
  
CLICK.  
  
She froze right there. My magnum was being shoved into her side, right where her kidney was.  
  
"Get your hand out of my boxers. Right now." Her hand slowly came up, into plain view.  
  
"Now get up." She swung her feet to the side, and got off of my body. Her feet touched the ground, and she stood up. I myself got up off the couch, and walked her to the door, my gun now pointing towards her chest.  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!  
  
Shit! Of all the times for the phone to be ringing!  
  
RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!  
  
"Whatcha' going to do now, Ashy?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not that hard to understand. Follow me to the phone. Better yet, walk in front of me." She mumbles something darkly, and started walking to the stairs.  
  
"Don't even try it. Get to the kitchen." She gives me a venomous look and walks to the kitchen, my magnum still trained on her.  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!  
  
I pick up the phone, keeping a close on her, my finger tense around the trigger.  
  
"Hello?" Static. It's that...person again.  
  
"Ash Ketchum."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Come and collect. It's over."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Storage building 312. Come and collect. It's over. It's obvious." It's obvious? It must be...no! It can't be! Misty can't be dead! It can't be over! Fuck!  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" My face was red with anger, and the stranger hung up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Now, c'mon! To the front door! Let's go! Move it!" I poked her in the ribs with the barrel of my gun.  
  
"Ow! Ok, ok! Don't be so bossy!"  
  
"You shouldn't be one to talk." I walked her to the front door, and opened it. It was cold out, and a little wet from the rain earlier.  
  
"I see you again some time."  
  
"Too bad." She winks, and I slam the door in her face. I grab my pants and put them on. I pick up my socks and shoes and put them on also. With one last thought, I take my jacket and head out for the building. Misty is...dead. Misty is dead.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Oi! CLIFFHANGERS!! I can't seem to pull out of them! Jeez, it's even pissing me off! Anyway, the next chapters will not be cliffhangers! And for god's sake, you better be prepared to cry! ::wipes away tear:: Make the author cry just thinking about what's gonna happen...::sniff:: 


	9. Fighting a Losing Battle

YUA: Finally! No cliffhanger in the chappie1 Or...at least...there shouldn't be! Bah! Who cares?! As long as it's good and gets you hooked, right? Right! On wit da story!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting a Losing Battle  
  
-  
  
Why? Why did this person kill Misty? What was the motive? What transpired between the two? All of these questions and more are playing inside of my mind as I make my way through the industrial area of Olivine. Building 298, 299, 300...I'm almost there. A tear drops down my face and my mouth. The salty taste of sadness. Damn, I swear I'll kill this bastard. I swear it!  
  
Here it is. Building number 312. The doors are hiding the truth. The doors are hiding something I want to know...something I need to know, but don't want to know. The huge metal doors separate as I push through them. At first it's dark, but my eyes adjust quickly. I can see two human figures. But one of them fades away. Must have been my imagination. But the other figure stays where it is. It's sprawled out on the floor. I barely hear a light, raspy breathing. The lights turn on by themselves, and the figure is revealed.  
  
Misty!  
  
"Misty! Oh God! Misty, are you ok?!" No answer. I run over to her, and kneel down by her side. The raspy breathing is getting slower.  
  
"Misty! Please, answer me!" Her eyes open, slowly and they shift to my direction. Her large, cerulean eyes stare at me, burning a hole through me, pleading. It's tearing me apart.  
  
"Misty, look! It's me Ash! You're gonna be ok, now! Just hang with me!" She flashes a small, weak smile, but a smile nonetheless, but it fades away, and her eyes close again.  
  
"No! Misty, stay with me! You have got to stay with me!" I'm bawling, tears ravaging my face, flowing down by the gallons. A deep voice cracks through the air.  
  
"You can take that used whore of yours." Who...who said that?  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" My eyes are burning with a fire and hatred like no other. Tears are still streaming down my face.  
  
"You mean you don't know? You've lost your touch, my friend." Who does this person think he is?  
  
"Show yourself!" I look around, panic beginning to creep into my mind. I breeze of wind passes right by my face, and a white flash materializes about 20 feet in front of me, his hair spiked to the side, and is about the size of me.  
  
"Ga...Gar..."  
  
"Gary. Yes, it's me. How are doing my friend?"  
  
"You're no friend of mine!" I scream at him, venom flowing throughout my voice.  
  
"What? You're not? Do have any idea how much that hurt me?" He laughs maniacally, like he actually enjoys what's happening to me and my love. He probably does.  
  
"Why did you do this?! What in your right mind told you to do this?!"  
  
"Ash, Ash...everyone has got a price. For the right price, you probably would've killed Oak." It took me a few minutes to take all of this in. What did that mean? What?! No way!  
  
"You killed Oak." He shrugs as if it was a question.  
  
"It doesn't always end in a good way. He was the only one that knew about Misty. If he had spread the word, then my thousands would have gone down the drain. So, I put him out of the way. It's that simple."  
  
"You fucking, sick, bastard..." I have an instinct to shoot him, and my magnum comes out from its hiding place, and is pointing straight towards his head. But first I need to uncover some things.  
  
"I have no price. I would never kill any innocent for money."  
  
"Ash, my friend, to deny the human psyche is to deny your own nature. Humans will do anything for money. It's called greed. It is programmed into us. I'm sure you and anyone else could be tempted with the right amount of money..."  
  
"You are seriously mistaken. I don't take pleasure in killing. I'm no lunatic."  
  
"Are you really going to shoot an old friend in the name of love? What will that accomplish? Shoot me, be glad that I'm dead, but Misty will still die. Let me go, and who knows? She might just make it out the front door!" He laughs again, and my hand was now trembling, my finger tensing, pulling back on the trigger.  
  
"If she's going to die no matter what, then it won't matter if I shoot you."  
  
"Hm. Provided you can catch me first." He disappears in another white light, and is gone.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Psychic abilities are not that hard to learn. You need a fine tuned mind and intense concentration. I can teleport at will. Very useful."  
  
"It's cheap! That's what it is!" My gun is pointing from place to place, scanning the room for any trace of him. A breeze of wind passes by my right.  
  
"Here." A hand touches my shoulder.  
  
BAM!  
  
"My, Ash! You've lost your aim too!"  
  
"Stand still, dammit!" Wait a second. If he can learn abilities like this, why can't I? Intense concentration...fine tuned mind...I have that. I can at least sense his presence from a part of the room. I plunge deeper into my own mind, trying to uncover anything my thoughts are hiding.  
  
"What are you doing, my friend? Trying to remember your last will and testament?" There! An aura up in the corner, of the second floor! My gun, as if it has a mind of it's own, points towards it without my doing.  
  
BAM!  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like you have the makings of a psychic. The blood from my shoulder says so." Good lord. I nail him in the shoulder, and he doesn't let out a cry? He must have a high tolerance for pain. I concentrate again, and plunge the same distance into my mind. I am no longer looking for his body, but his mind. If I can find his mind, then I'll get him the head. It'll be that easy. It shouldn't be so hard...  
  
BAM!  
  
A figure unveils itself from it's cloaking, and falls to the ground. Damn him!  
  
"Get up!" I walk over to him, and give him a kick in the ribs. He coughs some blood, and looks up at me.  
  
"Misty isn't going to live. Her moral is quite low. She's wondering why you took so long. So long to find her." I notice a bullet hole right near his heart. Not what I was aiming for, but it's just as well.  
  
"Bastard. You try and kill an innocent. One that I love. And look what you got. A bullet through your heart and no money. Sorta makes you feel...defeated, doesn't it?" His black glare tells me to go to hell, and he coughs up more blood, spilling his essence onto the ground. I can tell he's going fast. He won't last for much longer.  
  
"Trust me, my friend. There will be other times." He coughs once more, and his eyes glaze over, a blank stare imprinted onto his face. Life has left every single part of his body. For eternity, he'll be forced to wear that same, cursed expression. A slight moaning reminds me of the woman behind me. I spin around and see Misty there, bruised...battered...beaten. She's not looking too good.  
  
"Misty! Hang on, I'll get you outta here! Just stay with me! That's all you gotta do!" She flashes another small smile, but it quickly subsides, and a tear falls out of her eye. I put one arm under her knees, and the other under her back. As I pick her up, her face contorts to a grimace of pain, and I carry her out. Her mouth opens, and I put my ear to her mouth to hear her.  
  
"Ash...I love...I love you..." She seems barely audible, even though I can feel her lips trembling against my ear.  
  
"I love you too." It makes me so sad, to see her like this. This is just sick. How could anyone do this for a living. Killing. For money. That's not a living. It's a curse.  
  
*  
  
"Ash Ketchum?" My eyes light up at the mention of my name, and I stand up to meet the doctors eyes.  
  
"Well? What's the news?" His face is solemn, ominous.  
  
"There was nothing we could've done. I'm sorry."  
  
Dead?  
  
She's dead.  
  
God...I need you...please...  
  
-  
  
YUA::wipes away a few tears:: Goodness...this was hard descision to make. Let her live, let her die...but trust me! Something really good will come out of this! I promise! No lie! Just stay tuned! 


	10. Diving Deeper

YUA: Guten Tag, meine freund! Yes, yes...you're all probably pissed at me now for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger right? Well, fret no more! This chapter will not end in a cliffhanger! Er, well, there is a 30 percent chance it will, but...Bah! Only 30 percent! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9: Diving Deeper  
  
-  
  
She...is dead.  
  
Misty.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. She had severe head trauma and internal bleeding. We couldn't stop any of it. She passed because of excessive blood loss. I'm sorry." I fell down into my seat. A tear fell down my face. Everything could have been just fine. She could have been here. Sitting right next to me. But no. I couldn't stop it. I...I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't good enough! I notice the clock. One hour until the dawn. It's pitch black outside.  
  
"Sir? Are you ok?" I could feel his thoughts intruding into my mind...  
  
That's it! It's worth a shot!  
  
"Please, leave me alone. I need to think back on some things."  
  
"Yes, of course. Please, call me back when you are ready." The doctor leaves me by myself, and I put my hands to my head. The makings of a psychic, huh? Let's put that theory to the test. I release all of my feelings, emotion leaving my face and thoughts. Pain shot through my neck and up to my head, but I couldn't let that stop me. My mind was searing with white hot pain, and then I was spinning through a vortex of thoughts. Thoughts of other people.  
  
All through-out the hospital, I could sense pain...death...happiness...despair. All from strangers I didn't know. The thoughts echoed through my own head, and the pain was so great, I thought my head was going to burst. I notice a few people that are not generating any thoughts or emotions. One of them must be Misty. The pain is unbearable now. My brain is going to explode. But I have to press on! There she is! Misty! My mind's eye floats into her room, and I can see her there, lying on the bed, doctors and nurses standing on each side of her. I want to cry...I have to let out some kind of feeling!  
  
As I open my eyes, I realize that I'm no longer shifting through the thoughts of others. I can feel tears going down my face, and I'm back in my seat in the waiting room. Damn! My feeling got in the way! I can't let them interfere with anything! I try again, and the pain returns. Although, this time, it isn't so hurting. I take a deep breath, and prepare to dive deeper.  
  
I'm in the swirling vortex again, and the pain is now excruciating. Once again, my mind's eye enters Misty's room. And her lifeless form it still there, with only one nurse now in the room. This is where I can't let anything get in my way. I delved deeper yet. Into the mind of my lover. I can see thousands of images. Many of me. Of the happy times we've had together. Our past cases and adventures. Even some thoughts of our old trainer days. Many contain Togepi and Pikachu, and some of our closest friends, like Brock and Tracey. The pain is immense. I can't keep this up. I'm going to have pull out very soon. I can't take much more. I need to find something. Anything that can give me a chance of bringing her back! I see her hopes...her dreams...everything is being revealed to me. I'm concentrating harder, trying to uncover everything.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I clutch my head and fall to my knees, realizing I'm back in the waiting room, but I can't take the time to look at anything else. I can hear footsteps quickly advancing towards me.  
  
'Sir! What's wrong?!"  
  
"N-N-Nothing...nothing. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please, don't yell. We have other patients trying to sleep. If you have another outburst, I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I...nevermind." The nurse walks away, and my vision returns to normal, no more pain in my head. I guess...I failed. That's the only explanation. I'm no psychic. I can hear footsteps approaching me again.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright? Are you ready to talk now?" It's the doctor that I talked to before.  
  
"Yes. But...what else is there to tell me?"  
  
"Well, you need to make burial decisions. Or cremation. It's up to you." I never thought that I would have to make this decision. I don't want to.  
  
"I guess...I'll b-"  
  
"Doctor!" One of the nurses ran up to him from behind, panting and out of breath.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Patient 116! She's alive again! Patient 116 is alive!" A look of disbelief fell over his face, and he turned to me again.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, please." He runs off with the nurse, down the hall and out of my sight. A look of wonder comes over my face. Number 116? Was that Misty? I could only hope...moments later, I see the doctor calmly walking back towards me, a slight smile on his face. He finally reaches me, and I await what he has to say.  
  
"She wants to see you."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Just come with me." He turns around, and begins to walk away. I hurry after him, a spring in my step. I didn't know if it was Misty, but hell! Who else could it be?  
  
After what seems like forever, we turn into an open room. I see a red- haired woman, sitting on the bed, her hands lying across her lap.  
  
"Ash. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"M-Misty? That really you?" She can't help but let out a small snicker.  
  
"Of course it's me! Who else?" Tears are welling up. Was it possible? Is she really back? Could it just be Duplica playing another one of her sick tricks? I realize something. She wouldn't be able to switch rooms so quickly. It has to be her. But I just have to ask.  
  
"You're...You're not Duplica, are you?"  
  
"Duplica? No, Ash. It's me, Misty. What's with Duplica?"  
  
"I'll...I'll tell you later." I walk over to her side, my legs trembling with fascination and wonder and joy. She holds her arms out to me. Welcoming me. I stumble into her arms and they wrap around me. Her arms are warm, comforting. The doctor and nurses walk out to give us some time by ourselves.  
  
"What were you doing while I was gone?"  
  
"I...I wasn't doing to well. Drinking, staying out late, not getting a lot of sleep. It's hard without you. I can't live without you."  
  
"Ash, what if I hadn't of come back? Would you have kept on doing those things?"  
  
"I dunno...probably."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to do that."  
  
"Did Gary...hurt you?"  
  
"He...beat me. It was horrible. I didn't want anything to do with it! It hurt so much..."  
  
"I mean...did he..."  
  
"Rape me? No, he wasn't interested in me. Only the money. He told me so."  
  
"You're telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes. I am. Curious, though...Ash, would you still love me, even if he did?"  
  
"Of course. Nothing would ever keep me from you."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too." I cried softly into her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I...I'm thinking...what if...this is all a dream...?"  
  
"Ash! Don't think like that! This is no dream! It's real. Besides, if it was, would you feel this as vividly as you are now?" She pushed me away a little bit so she could see my face. She leaned in, and I leaned forward too. Our lips met each other, and warmth flowed through-out my body. It was almost like when Pikachu used to shock me. I haven't kissed her in so long. She pulled away and questioned me.  
  
"Well?" I managed to smile.  
  
"Guess not." She smiled right back, and pulled me back into her arms. I pulled away and looked down the length of her body. Most of it was covered by the hospital gown, but I could see her legs and arms, and obviously, her face. The bruises and cuts were gone. Not a trace. She noticed what I was doing, and knew what I was thinking. She leaned over to my ear and whispered to me.  
  
"Thanks." Thanks?  
  
"...For...?"  
  
"For bringing me back." I was stunned at this remark.  
  
"How...But I thought...you were..."  
  
"I felt you inside of me. My very essence. It was comforting. I felt you in my soul, searching my mind for anything that would help you."  
  
"But...what did I do that brought you back?"  
  
"You were there."  
  
"What?" A tear began to fall from her eyes. I kissed it away, but it didn't help. More soon followed.  
  
"You were there. When I wanted, no, NEEDED you most. That's enough for me." An awkward silence fell, and I felt that I needed to break it.  
  
"I love you, Misty."  
  
"I love you, too, Ash."  
  
Here we are. Staring at each other. She's lying down right in front of me. We're here. We're back together again.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ahhhhh...romance. Don't ya love it? (No pun intended, hehe!) But, the story isn't over! Maybe 3 or 4 more chappies! Maybe more! Stay tuned! Love ya! ::winks:: Critics...ya can't live with'em, ya can't live without'em! 


	11. Reunion

YUA: Ahhhh...Yes, yes, Misty is alive! Happy now? I know I am! ^______^ I love happy ending! O.o! It's nowhere near the ending! Mwahahahaha! I will have at least 2 more chappies after this, and maybe more! So, the end is in sight, but it's a while off! Enjoy reading!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10: Reunion  
  
-  
  
"Well, Misty, you're recovering quite fast. We can let you go today if you like. Although, you will need lots of rest. In about three days you should be fully recovered." The words were music to her ears, and her face lit up.  
  
"Yes! Ash, we're going home!" She grabbed me in her arms and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Don't get involved in any strenuous activity until those three days are up, and you'll be fine." The doctor smiled at us, and turned to go to another patient's room.  
  
"So, Misty. Feeling better?" I haven't seen her in so long. It's no nice to have her, alive and well, standing right in front of me.  
  
"Am I ever!" She grabs me again and brings me to her lips. We connect, and blood starts to rush through my whole body. This is only the second time that I've kissed her since I found her. Electricity shoots through my head and a tingling feeling begins at the base of my neck. Sure, I kissed Duplica, but it wasn't the same. I didn't love her. Right now, I'm kissing the woman I love. I break away, and put my arm around her waist.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go home." I forgot. It's also been four months since she's been to the house.  
  
"Is everything the same?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't touch anything. I left all of your stuff there. Made me feel like you were still around."  
  
"Good. I didn't want to go home and see white sheets covering everything!" We both laughed and gave each other one more hug. We walked to the entrance. On our way, we had many gawkers. Many of them were doctors who had heard of the rumor about Misty. And now, they all know the truth. She is alive and well. I smile to myself, knowing that somewhere, Duplica is going, "Shit!" I have to stifle a small laugh after thinking this. I should invite her over just to 'introduce' Duplica to Misty, again. I sure would get a laugh out of that. We approach the exit, and the front counter people wave us out, and wish us good luck.  
  
*  
  
It was a very nice day. Bright and sunny. A cool breeze ran across the city. The weather has been with me the whole time. Something bad happens, the weather or time of day is an omen. Something good happens, and the day is great.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you talking about back at the hospital? Y'know, about Duplica?"  
  
"Uh, well...I think I should tell you that when you're sitting down. That would be best."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You won't believe what she tried to do to me, that's why." She turned in front of me and stopped me right there. In the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"WHAT, exactly, did she try and do?" It was made obvious that she was now very skeptical. I blushed. Would she be mad at me? Oh man, If she wants to know, I guess I have to tell her.  
  
"While you were gone, she...she...uh, came over a lot of times, and..."  
  
"...And...?"  
  
"She...um, well...she tried to rape me."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"First time was in a car, and the second time was in our own house."  
  
"TWO TIMES?!"  
  
"It was really monotonous."  
  
"Did she succeed?!"  
  
"Well, she a good kisser, but she never actually-"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
I had an overwhelming pain in my head, and I tumbled to the ground. Misty was breathing heavily, panting almost. She was holding her mallet close to my head.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER?!?!"  
  
"Ow..." I shakily got up from the ground, with Misty holding her mallet menacingly high in the air.  
  
"You didn't let me finish...damn! Even after four months, you still have that accursed thing?!"  
  
"Damn straight I do! Now, finish what you were going to say..." She raised the mallet higher.  
  
"I had to play along. Otherwise, she never would have let me go. First time, I smashed her head against the car roof, and the second time, I shoved my magnum into her side so she would stop."  
  
"Couldn't you have just...like, snapped her neck, or something?!"  
  
"Misty! You're over-reacting! First of all, I don't kill someone for the hell of it. Second, would you do that if someone tried to rape you?"  
  
"...Yes." I sighed, and continued walking. I heard her footsteps coming after me. I braced for another impact. But it never came.  
  
"Ash, I'm proud of you."  
  
"What for?" This sort of caught me off guard.  
  
"Well, for one, I believe most men would have just let the woman rape them. It's not everyday something like that happens. But not you..." She hugged me as we were walking, and I almost fell.  
  
"Everyday? Nah, but pretty damn close to it. Almost EVERY other day, though!"  
  
"Ever since I was gone?!"  
  
"No, maybe about...a week before I found you." Misty sighed in relief, and resumed walking with me.  
  
"Everyone is going to be so happy to see you."  
  
"I bet. It's only been four months, Ash." She smiled sarcastically, and I slipped my arm around her waist. As we were walking, I remembered something.  
  
"But first, there is someone that REALLY misses you. I think we should go see her first."  
  
"Fine with me. As long as I get to see everyone again!" She smiled, genuine, this time. This person is going to be overjoyed to see Misty again.  
  
*  
  
The bell on the door jingles as we walk through, but no one is at the desk. We're at the pokemoncenter, but no one is here. That's not like her.  
  
"Has Nurse Joy really missed me that much?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Hello?" Another female voice sailed through the air, and another red- haired woman walked out into the reception area.  
  
"Hello, Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy looked around to see where the voice came from, and her searching eyes found us. She gasped. In horror, fright, wonder, joy, I dunno. I'm guessing the latter.  
  
"Mis...Misty?!"  
  
"Didja miss me?" Misty ran over to Nurse Joy and took her in a friendly embrace. It came as a shock to Nurse Joy. Her eyes were still wide open, even as she hugged Misty.  
  
"Misty? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yours truly!" Misty hugs Nurse Joy again, and tears follow from Joy's eyes.  
  
"You're back! I've...I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you! Looks like we can talk tonight!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But...why not? There's so much I want to talk to you about!"  
  
"Because I'm sure there are others waiting for your greetings."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"Tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Works for me!" They both pulled away from the hug, and just sort of stared at each other. It was like a story, or something. Or maybe a fairy tale. Two friends happily reunited after a long time.  
  
"You should get home now. I think there are people waiting for you." Nurse Joy looks over Misty's shoulder and winks at me. That's my cue.  
  
"Uh, right! Yeah Misty, Let's go. We've gotta go see the others!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" She starts walking with me out the door, but not before waving to Nurse Joy, who is still crying with happiness.  
  
"Good-bye, Misty. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
*  
  
"So, why did Nurse Joy wink at you? Did you kiss her, too?"  
  
"What?! No! It's nothing like that! Just wait until we get in the house!"  
  
"Ahhhh, a surprise. I wonder what it could be..." She puts her hand to her chin, imitating The Thinker. She laughs and follows me inside our house. OUR house. That's a term I haven't used in a while. I've been using the term MY house. It feels good saying it the other way.  
  
"You have the key, right Ash?"  
  
"Uhhh..." was the only thing I could say as I gave myself a pat down searching for my key to the house.  
  
"Ash? This isn't funny if you're joking. I want to go inside and take a nap!"  
  
"A nap! But what about the surprise?!"  
  
"Ok, but I'll go to bed right after it!" After she finished the sentence, I felt I rigid lump in my back pocket. I reached in, and pulled out some keys. The jingling tune seemed to mock Misty's impatience.  
  
"Hmph! That's not very funny!"  
  
"I wasn't joking! I didn't know if I had it or not!" I put the key inside the lock and turned. The metallic grinding of the lock was heard for a few moments, but disappeared. The door creaked open, and we both stepped inside.  
  
"MISTY!!" the shout echoed through the house, and she gasped in joy.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok, that's enough for this chappie. Hehe...almost had there didn't I? Didi you guys really think I was gonna let Misty die? If you did, say so in your review. But just to let ya know, Misty is to hot! ^_~ I wouldn't let her die! She is WAY TOO hot! ( ^.^ ) You gotta admit. She is beautiful, ain't she? ::starry eyes:: Sigh... 


	12. A Rude Awakening

YUA: One of my fans, Ash and Misty Forever, wants me to write an epilogue. Well, here's my answer. Of course! Without a doubt! But, I need to finish the story itself first! So, read on! There's still another mystery! Oooooooo! ^_~  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11: A Rude Awakening  
  
-  
  
Daisy, Lily, Violet, Richie, Brock, Tracey, Jesse, James, Zack, Tom, and Jenkins. Next to Jenkins was his wife, Anastasia. They were all wearing huge grins on their faces, and no doubt, tears were sure to come sooner or later.  
  
"M-My sisters? Brock and the guys? Anastasia? W-What is this?" She knew damn well what it was, but it was all from shock. Daisy walked over and took Misty in her arms.  
  
"Welcome home, sis. You've been gone, like, WAY too long." Violet and Lily nodded in agreement, as did everybody else.  
  
"Good to see you again, Misty." Brock raised his head high.  
  
"It's been so long." Jesse and James waved to her.  
  
"Glad you're back, Mist!" Richie put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
  
"Long time no see." Tom's grin grew larger, if possible, and he gave the thumbs up sign.  
  
"We missed you!" Jenkins and Anastasia stood side by side, with Jesse in Anastasia's arms. I forgot something. Misty doesn't know about their baby yet. She was staring at the small child in wonder. So, I took the liberty of introducing her.  
  
"Misty, this is Jesse. She's the newborn of Jenkins and Anastasia." They both grinned as Misty greeted the baby.  
  
"She...She's so beautiful. Did you name her after...?" Misty eyed Jesse, who could only blush as Jenkins nodded with pride.  
  
Brock clapped. Richie whistled. Soon, the whole room was in an uproar. Misty stepped back, astonished at everything that was happening. As soon as she assessed the situation, she stood still and spoke.  
  
"You guys...thanks. This really means a lot to me. To have my family- " She motioned to her sisters, who could only smile.  
  
"-My friends-" She motioned to Brock and everyone else.  
  
"Really, you...you guys..." She swayed as if she being blown away by wind. Her eyelids covered her eyes, once, twice, and on the third time, stayed over her eyes.  
  
"Misty?!" She fell over, but I was there to catch her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Daisy went hysterical.  
  
"Is she ok, Ash? What's the matter? I don't want to-"  
  
"Shh, shh. Daisy, it's alright. She is just a bit sleepy, ok? The doctor said this would happen. You can all stay, but just try and be quiet. I'm going to bring her up to the bedroom." Daisy bit her lower lip, and nodded. I guess she regained her cool composure. After Misty began to fall, I thought I was going to yell out until I realized what was wrong. I turned to the stairs with Misty in my arms. She was smiling in her sleep, and breathing gently. I smiled to myself as I brought her upstairs, and lightly kicked the door open with my foot. I put her on the bed, and pulled up a chair next to her. It's been so long since I saw her in our room. Or asleep in our bed, for that matter.  
  
Wait. What is this I'm feeling? Blood is rushing through my body. My heart is pounding. Adrenaline is pumping through every muscle and fiber of my being. It can't happen again! I won't let it!  
  
"Hey, Ash. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Brock came in and approached Misty. At that exact moment, I rushed Brock, and pinned him against the wall, holding him three feet or more into the air.  
  
"You don't touch her!"  
  
"Whoa, man! Chill out! What's the matter?" A bead of sweat dropped down Brock's face. The adrenaline kept going faster and faster, I didn't know what I was doing. What was I doing?!  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I don't know...what..happened..." I released Brock, who dropped to the ground on his feet, breathing faster than normal.  
  
"I'm s-sorry. I..." With that last word, I couldn't look at him anymore, and left the bedroom. I went down the hall and into the guest bedroom, and sat myself down on the bed. What did I just do? What the hell just happened? I wouldn't hurt Brock. I wouldn't even have any intention of hurting him. So why did I just do that? My thoughts are interrupted as another body sits down next to me, and an arm slips around my shoulders. It's Misty.  
  
"Misty? But, I thought..."  
  
"Brock woke me up and told me. Ash, what's wrong?" She was gently massaging my shoulders as she talked, probably to loosen me up.  
  
"I dunno...what happened."  
  
"You do know. It happened to you. I'm not going to force you to tell me, but please, Ash. If something is bothering you, please tell me."  
  
"Just...just seeing you there...lying motionless... it's bringing back too many memories. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want anyone to touch you. I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"...Myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her massaging has really gotten to me, and I'm bearing everything to her. She's gently kneading my shoulders, slowing down the rushing of blood and adrenaline.  
  
"Afraid that I won't be able to protect you anymore. Afraid that I won't see you again. Afraid that I-" I could fell tears coming...  
  
"Shhh. You don't need to be afraid. As long as I you're around, I'm fine. I know I am." Her hands stop kneading my shoulders, and one hand lays on top of my own.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"I'll never leave your side."  
  
"I know." For once, I think we fully understand each other. Nothing is holding back our feelings from reaching one another, and I feel like I can tell her anything. It's more comforting than talking to any of the Joys.  
  
"I love you Misty."  
  
"I love you too, Ash." She embraces me, knowing that I need some kind of assurance. It's kind of like a sixth sense that we couples have. We can sense each other's need, wants, feelings. I know she loves me. I don't need assurance. I will never need proof that she loves me. But I enjoy the hug anyway, letting her warmth fill my body. But then, I realize something: It can't get any better that this.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Tracey was calling from downstairs.  
  
"What is it Tracey?" Misty replied.  
  
"Can you tell Ash to buy-"  
  
Buy? Good God! I almost forgot!  
  
"-Some more toilet paper? You're out in this whole house!" My adrenaline was flowing again. My heart started pounding. I felt like it was going to jump out of my throat. I got up with haste and left for the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Ash! Where are you going?" She follows me to the stairs and I stop right there to explain it to her. I turn around and open my mouth.  
  
"Misty, please. I have to break my promise just this last time. I promise you that I'll come back. I swear."  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Ash, I'm coming with you."  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"I don't want to do this..."  
  
"What?!" I ducked low to the floor, which was quite a challenge, because of the uneven surface the stairs presented, and took her in my arms, lifting her body four feet into the air.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you let me go right now!"  
  
"Sorry Misty." I carried her to the bedroom, and all she could do was pound me with her fists. It hurt a lot, mind you. Remember, she once beat me in a fight.  
  
"Put me down, dammit!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be!" I placed her on the bed, and tried to hurry out as fast as I could. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.  
  
"Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"Misty Ketchum!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I have to do this! I have to break my promise one last time!"  
  
"What is this all about, Ash?!"  
  
"It's about money! Who was going to pay off Gary?! Who's the benefactor?! Who's behind all of this sorrow?! All of this pain?!? I need to know!" She opened her mouth to say one more thing, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned in haste and went through the doorway. On my way out I closed the door, and held it there tight. I felt her banging on the door, and I thought that it was going to break She was releasing all of her tension, all of her anger towards me on the door. It could break at any second.  
  
"Jesse! James! Get up here!" I needed some help. I heard the busy pitter of footsteps rushing up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing, Ash?!" James was astonished at my attempt to trap Misty in our own room. I heard even more footsteps coming up, and Daisy, Violet, and Lily stepped over. Daisy raised her hand, and a loud smack was heard as she brought her hand down upon my cheek.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"Like, we know exactly what you're doing! Now let our sister out, like, right now!"  
  
"I can't! Otherwise, she'll follow me! I need you guys to keep her in here for me! Make sure she doesn't follow me out!" I could see that Misty's sisters understood my plight, but they still had a sibling's instinct to help her. Which feeling overcame which, I have no idea. But they decided to help. Daisy took command.  
  
"Ok, Ash. You can go. We'll go inside and stay with her. Make sure she's ok."  
  
"Thanks." Daisy's hand replaced mine on the doorknob, and she held it tight. I turned to the stairs and went down to the front door. I grabbed my jacket. I grabbed the doorknob to the front door, but Misty's voice rang out through the air.  
  
"Ash! You know what happened last time?!" The chatter of everyone downstairs stopped abruptly. I remember exactly what happened last time.  
  
"You left me alone! Alone! And I was taken by a person that came in through the window! Are you going to leave me alone again? Are you going to leave me alone in our bedroom once more?! Are you going to give that same person another chance to take me away from you?!?" I shouldn't listen. Otherwise, her words would get to me, and I would eventually fall from my emotions that were now raging inside of my head, telling me to stay with Misty. Although, my other side was saying that If I didn't solve this now, then Misty might be taken away again in the future. I went with that side.  
  
"Ash!" Daisy called from upstairs.  
  
"Just go. We've got in under control.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!!" These were the last words that I heard from Misty before I stepped out into the darkness on the night.  
  
-  
  
YUA: So, now you know the other mystery. Bwhahahahahahaha!! DAMN! Too bad my story is almost over...I've been having SO much fun writing this story and reading all of your wonderful reviews. I love ya all! Don't you ever change! Oh, at the end, I have a surprise! Ooooooooo!! ^_~ 


	13. Should've Known

YUA: Ell once again! Yes, I thinks this is the second to last chapter, and then I right the epilogue! The surprise isn't the epilogue itself, but it is explained in the epilogue! No, wait...there is gonna be TWO SURPRISES!! WWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!! Happys now? Can't wait can ya? O, and sorry for the delay on this chappie. I was working on another one called 'No Time For You'. Check it out! It's not pokemon, it's Legend of Dragoon. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, that's ok! You can read, understand, and like it even if you've never played LoD!! So, why don't ya go read it? After this one of course! ^____________^  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 12: Should've Known  
  
-  
  
Misty's angry voice was the last thing I heard before I stepped out in hell. She was calling me back. I didn't want to go back. Not until I find this client of Gary's. I'm walking down hell's path. The reason I say this is because it's raining, it's cold, and it's dark. It's always darkest before dawn. I will not rest until I find this client. Not one wink of sleep. The thing is, I don't know where to start. Maybe I should go to storage building number 312 once more. I wonder if Gary's body is still there. Maybe I should just walk around town, expecting something to pop up. I think the latter choice would be smarter. But, I'm not in the mood right now to trek half way across Olivine before something reveals itself. The storage buildings are closer anyway, so I'll guess I'll stop by there first.  
  
The rain is stinging as it comes down hard, but at the same time, purging my body and skin of uncleanness. Of all the places that Duplica has touched me. My shoulder, where Gary touched me. My mind, where pain and despair touched me. It's almost like a whole new beginning. Perhaps it is. I've got Misty back. All I need to do is find the hirer of Gary. No, wait. It's the beginning of the end. The end of sadness. And loneliness. No more! No more will I put up with myself! From now on, I will do anything I can to protect Misty. Anything! Even if means killing another. No, no...I'm going crazy. That's just anger. I'm thinking out of anger. I should really try and keep calm, and control myself. After all, I don't want to be jailed right after I got Misty back. No, I'll stay with her until the end of my days.  
  
I'm walking past the pokemon center now, and the lights are out. Is it closed? I thought pokemon centers never closed. Maybe I should...stop by and see if everything's ok. I walk towards the front door, and reach my hand out to the doorknob. I turn it slowly, and the lights come on. The door opens and Nurse Joy stands in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello. So, what are you doing out as this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Searching."  
  
"Why'd you stop by?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were closed, and I thought centers never closed, so..."  
  
"I have to sleep don't I?"  
  
"Um, well, yes, I guess so."  
  
"Silly. Why don't you come in? Dry yourself off. Then you can be on your way again."  
  
"Thanks. That would be nice." I step inside, and she runs to fetch me a towel. I sit down on the chair that is by the door, and I can hear soft steps approaching me from behind...a hand reaches out to me, and grabs my shoulder. I spin around, grabbing the person's wrist and coming close to breaking their arm.  
  
"Ow! Ash, what are you doing?!" It's only Nurse Joy with the towel.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought someone was stalking me. I didn't see which way you left to get the towel." I quickly release my grip on her wrist, which she rubs, giving me a scowl.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Who did you think was stalking you?"  
  
"Um, an old, er, 'friend', I guess."  
  
"A friend, huh? C'mon, do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly." She hands me the towel, and I bring it down upon myself. My whole body is soaking wet. It would seem that I'm dirty, too. Maybe from some mud. But I guess I didn't notice it. Maybe I should wash a bit before I go any farther. Besides, I don't like feeling grimy and dirty.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't happen to have any showers here, would you?" She looks at me, puzzled, but notices the mud on my pants and shoes.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, we do. This way." She turns around, and I get up to follow her. The center is completely empty. There haven't been a lot of trainers passing through Olivine lately. Usually, any trainer would stop by my house and ask if I was home. Misty would answer the door, and tell them I'm not available right now. I never really did like all these people asking for autographs and photos. It just gets annoying after a while. She doesn't have any sound of footsteps, as she isn't wearing any shoes. She leads me to a private room, the kind where you stay overnight.  
  
"Here we are. There is a bathroom to the right, in the back of the room."  
  
"Thanks." She leaves me, shutting the door as she leaves. I proceed to the back of the room, and turn into the doorway on the right. I flip a switch, and the lights go on, revealing a shower, bathtub, sink, and mirror. I close the door tightly, and lock it. As soon, as I'm done with my shower, I'll get dressed, and go to the storage building. Number 312. I remove my clothing. As I pull off my boxers, I pause. What was that? It sounded like a...a...thump? No, I'm just hearing things. I finish stripping and turn the water on. Since no one else is using the water in the building, it warms up instantly. I step in, and close the curtain. Man, it has been longer than usual since I last had a shower. It feels good. I take a wash cloth hanging on a hook, and the soap smells lightly of flowers. Of which kind, I have no idea, but they smell like roses. If anything is happening, I won't be able to hear it. The hissing of the water is masking all noises. But I don't mind. It allows me a brief moment of relaxation and carelessness. I wash every inch of myself. It's just a quick shower. Remember, I need to find the benefactor. I don't really need to wash my hair. I can just do that after I return home. I turn the shower off, and the hissing stops, giving me my sense of hearing back. I realize that the shower did me no good though. I mean, my clothes are still dirty. Bah, so what? I guess I'll clean those also when I get home. I slip my boxers back on.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Nurse Joy? That you?" I call out. No answer. I know I was NOT hearing things. Someone is definitely in the room. I rummage through my pile of clothes, looking for a certain something. Shit!  
  
I forgot my magnum!  
  
Well, it looks like I'm screwed now. There no sign of my trusty gun in my jacket or pants, and I have absolutely nothing to defend myself with. Although I haven't heard any other sound except for that slam. Perhaps it was the wind. Perhaps not. I hastily gather my clothing and put my pants on.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
The door to the bathroom swings open, and I'm tackled to the ground. The impact blurs my vision for a moment, but the voice gives it away.  
  
"Y'know, we have really got to stop meeting like this." It's Duplica. She sounds...happy, almost.  
  
"We need to stop meeting."  
  
"Oh, look. You're already half-naked. That saves me a lot of work."  
  
"Man, you need some professional help."  
  
"I could probably afford it."  
  
"You..."  
  
"That's right. Wasn't it obvious? You mean you didn't know it was me? Yes, I hired Gary. He wasn't a hitman, but it's not that hard to teach someone how to use a gun. I did that little sniper bit just to throw you off. He was aiming for my hair. He wasn't really going to kill me."  
  
"You sicko...and why are you telling me your whole plan?"  
  
"Because after I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Yes, I'll be the first one to have Ash Ketchum." So that's what this is all about? Man, she needs to open her eyes. This isn't my first time. If she even succeeds in raping me, this definitely won't my first time. A hungry smile spread across her lips, but at the same time, a smile spread across my own lips.  
  
"Oh, so you like the idea, huh?"  
  
"You are so clueless. You honestly think this is going to be my first time? I've already been had." My smile grows wider as a look of shock shadows her face, but my smile quickly dissipates as her face regains it's wicked composure.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She moves in for kiss, but I turn my head.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Oh, but you were so...WILLING the other times. Do you want something different?" God, she is determined.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"You don't like it when beautiful girls are following you at every turn?"  
  
"You're not one of them."  
  
"I can change your mind." She moves in for another kiss, but once again, I turn my head to the side, dodging her lips.  
  
"You know, if you stay still, the kiss is much more enjoyable."  
  
"I doubt it." She's pinned my legs in place in place, and is holding both of my hands by the wrist. She's only using one hand. She's gotten much stronger. And the worst part is, she's holding my hands right near my waistline! I try to squirm from her grasp, but to no avail.  
  
"My, Ash. You've gotten weaker. I guess all those restless nights without Misty really chipped away at your physical fitness, didn't they?" Maybe she's right. Maybe she hasn't gotten stronger. I'm just...weaker. As I'm contemplating this thought, I feel warm flesh fall upon my lips, and her tongue darts into my mouth. Once again, I REALLY want to bite down, but I think it would be best if I didn't. I can't get away. But I'm not returning the kiss. I just lie there, letting it all happen.  
  
"C'mon, you can do better than that." She knows I'm not even trying.  
  
"Not with you."  
  
"Hm, well...let's try a different approach, shall we?" She leans in close to my face, and I'm expecting another kiss, but nothing happens. Wait...good lord! She's already going after my pants. I don't get it! How can she work her fingers while holding my wrists?! Am I really that weak?! No way! She has to have gotten stronger! Not even Misty could do this! Soon after my pants are loose around my waistline, and she brings her knees up to my waist. Damn, the things you can do with friction. She grips the sides of my waist, and brings her legs back down, bringing my pants with them, leaving me in my boxers. How did she get in here, anyway?  
  
"What did you do with Nurse Joy?!"  
  
"Oh, so you'd rather have her?"  
  
"Did you...kill her?"  
  
"No, no...but she doesn't know who I am. Hell, she didn't even have the chance to see me. Let's just say she's 'occupied' at the moment." Godamn! Did she know I was going to come here?! How does she get to me at every turn?!  
  
"Tell you what. You satisfy me now, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your days."  
  
"Yeah right." Her knees return to my waist, threatening to bring down my boxers. I will not fall to her level. My hormones are raging inside of me, saying 'Go on! You know you'll enjoy it!'. I will NOT fall down to her level. No way in hell. My moral is fighting against my male hormones. Right now, I can't tell who is winning. But as she brings my boxers down around my ankles, it's quite obvious which side of me is winning.  
  
"Well, well. It's looks like you're willing after all."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm enjoying this too much. And it looks like the feeling is mutual." I'm blushing! I try and hide it, and in doing so, I don't notice as she moves closer to me, sneaking in another kiss, tasting my mouth. Please! Leave me the hell alone!  
  
BAM!  
  
A gunshot?!  
  
Duplica falls off of me, and I snatch my boxers back up, pulling them on, while I watch Duplica grab her left side, down near her kidney. She was shot but...by who?  
  
"What the-?" Duplica coughs some blood up, and fall flat on the ground. She's still alive, but she's in agony. Good god, no man wants to see a woman in agony, despite how antagonistic or wicked they are.  
  
"Bitch." That voice...I spin around, confirming my suspicion. It's Misty! She leaned against the side of the doorway, breathing heavily. She must be tired after having to have trekked all this way.  
  
"Burn in hell, Duplica." Good god, Misty has never talked like that before. It's giving me chills. She doesn't sound like Misty. She sounds...evil. Duplica had a mixed expression of hate, surprise, and death on her face. She was still spilling herself over the floor, coughing up blood, more than Gary did. Being shot in the kidney is a slow, painful death. Either the bleeding gets you, or it's the failure of your organ. Whichever comes first. As for Duplica, it looked like the bleeding was happening quite fast. Her hand was covered with scarlet essence, and it was dripping onto the floor. She took her hand away to hold her throat as she coughed more blood, and she revealed the wound. It was huge. It looked like a dum-dum round. Those things are vicious. They sorta drill into you and then expand while inside your body. They hurt like shit, too.  
  
"I guess..." Duplica pauses as she chokes on her own vile blood for a moment.  
  
"We...won't be seeing each other again...huh?"  
  
"Guess not." I almost want to cry, I mean, when I first met her, she was a great friend, but then she turned into this. The old Duplica was in her somewhere. I knew it was. I'm guessing that the old one was showing herself right now.  
  
"I'm sorry...for trying to...pull you...two apart. Looks like...God intended otherwise..." Neither Misty nor I said anything in response, but I could tell Misty was almost close to tears also. As she slowly passes on into the next world, she smiles one last time, and a tear drops from her face and into the blood on the ground. More follow that single teardrop, and also mingle with the blood, seeming to give purity to a person that was almost lost entirely to wickedness. One...last...tear falls upon the pool of mixed blood and purity, and she collapses, an expression on her face that is the exact opposite of Gary's last face. Hers seemed..understanding, almost, letting us be. Part of me wants to say good-bye, but the bigger part of me is saying screw it. She raped you, and hired someone to kill Misty. So, let her be.  
  
"Thanks." I turn to Misty, who is still breathing quite heavily.  
  
"No...problem..." She too collapses, but I catch her once more. She releases the magnum from her hands, and it falls to the ground with a loud clank.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Her head is laid back, and she's curled up in my arms.  
  
"I...saw Nurse Joy...unconscious, tied to a chair, behind the desk..."  
  
"And which one of your sisters let you out?" I tried not to sound angry, for I really wasn't.  
  
"Da...Daisy."  
  
"Remind me to thank her later." She flashes quick smile, and finally falls asleep in my arms, breathing heavily. I bring her to the bed and place her on it, being careful not to wake her up. After she's comfortable, I return to the bathroom and put my clothes on. Luckily, only a little bit of blood got on the jacket. As I turn around to exit through the door, I see Duplica's lifeless figure on the floor, drowning in it's own blood and sorrow. I guess I will sorta miss her...I kneel down by her side, examining her wound and her face.  
  
"Good-bye." I stroke her cheek, letting her skin touch me once more, and I walk out the room. Misty is still sleeping. I pick her up, and carry her to the lobby area, where I see Joy, exactly as Misty had described her. There's a phone behind the desk, so I call the emergency number and leave. I don't want to stick around and be questioned. I leave out the door, towards our home. It's over. It's the beginning of another chance. I won't leave Misty, I swear that. She will never leave my sight again.  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ahhhh, the chapter is over. Can't wait for the next one, can ya? Well, once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Please, check out my other story! But ya don't have to! Just review this one! This is my most successful story yet, and it would be great if this would continue! Please, don't you guys ever change! Loves ya all, and your hunger for a good story WILL be satisfied! ^________^ 


	14. No Strenuous Activities!

YUA: Ok, here we go! My last chapter apart from the epilogue! And yes...Here's that fist surprise! Cue drum roll...I'M GONNA HAVE A SEQUAL!! Yes, yes...I'll call 'Deal with Desire'. Yes But It's a while off. The name is really all I've decided on, and the first chapter too. So, don't look for it anytime soon. The first chapter will probably be up in a couple weeks, so you can check back every now and then to look for it. Here we go! The REALLY second to last chapter! ^_____^  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13: No Strenuous Activity!  
  
-  
  
I'm carrying her back to the house. She's been moaning softly and turning in my arms. Maybe she's dreaming...I don't know. All I know is it's over. Thanks God. Literally. I don't think I can do that enough.  
  
"Mmm...Ash..." Her eyes begin to flutter, and she reveals her eyes. Her beautiful, sparkling, cerulean eyes.  
  
"Well, good morning." I smile at her, and she returns the favor, as a wide grin spreads across her face.  
  
"Think you can walk by yourself?"  
  
"I'm enjoying this too much." She stretches in my arms, straightening her body, working every muscle in her body.  
  
"Good. I'm enjoying this also." She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. Bringing my head down for a kiss. Instead, she whispers something in my ear.  
  
"What would I do without you?" She kisses my cheek and puts her arms behind her head, making herself comfortable in my arms.  
  
"How far are we from the house?"  
  
"Not long. In fact, we're here."  
  
"Great. I feel like a nap or something." I go up to the door, and open it, being careful not to drop her. After I know the door it slightly open, I kick it open lightly, and walk in. Only Brock and Daisy remain. Although, Daisy had a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I couldn't help. She got out by herself."  
  
"Sure, sure. Thanks anyway." I set Misty on the couch, and she sits up. Daisy scoots over to her, and hugs her, while Brock just smacks my back.  
  
"Dammit Ash! You are really something! They had dogs, search teams, everything! But you! YOU, alone, found Misty! You are top-notch!"  
  
"We should be getting back to our own places now." Daisy brings her head out of Misty's shoulder, and stands up. I go to the door and open it.  
  
"We'll see you some other time. Good-bye!" They step out the door, and I wave them off, shortly thereafter closing the door. I turn around, and Misty is still on the couch. She smiles and opens her mouth to say something.  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry."  
  
"I bet you are. But I'm tired. I want to go rest some."  
  
"That's fine. You go rest some, and I'll just fix a quick something." She goes into the kitchen, while I go upstairs and into our room. I haven't had any rest for a while now. It'll feel good. I remove my jacket, which I remember still has blood on it. So I walk out to the laundry room. As I walk down the hallway, the scent of Coffee travels to the second floor, and fills my nostrils. I almost want to go down and have some myself, but I'd rather rest just for a little bit. I mean, I'm not that tired. I throw my jacket into the laundry room, and walk back to the bedroom, walking in and leaving the door open. I remove my shirt, and toss it on the chair by the closed window.  
  
"Hey!" I'm pushed onto the bed, and I spin around, slowly backing myself up against the back of the bed. It's Misty. I have a pretty damn good idea of what's she's planning to do.  
  
"I thought the doctor said no strenuous activities..." All she does is smirk, and she crawls onto the bed with me, slowly moving up to my face, smiling the whole way.  
  
"How'd you survive without me for four months, Ash?"  
  
"That's something even I don't know."  
  
"Ash...I love you." She moves closer and the space between our lips closes, and mind is lost in it's own world of bliss. I wish I would stay in this moment forever. Just...right here. Kissing Misty. Sharp shivers of pleasure climb up my spine as she runs her hand down my chest, still exploring my mouth. She disconnects and just lays her head against my chest.  
  
"I love you too, Misty." She's so peaceful...just lying there.  
  
"How long was I gone again?"  
  
"Four months."  
  
"We haven't done anything for a while." She looked up, and eyes glinted and sparkled with a combination of need, want, wickedness, and love. I knew what was to come. As long as it's with her. Misty.  
  
*  
  
***TWO WEEKS LATER***  
  
"Ash? Ash, wake up! I need to tell you something!"  
  
"Mmmm...I'll order the filet mignon..."  
  
"Wake up!" She pulls the covers away from my body, and a cold shiver shoots through my body and I sit straight up.  
  
"Jesus! What's so important?!" I'm in my boxers. So, it really is cold. She's standing by the bed, and I slowly swing my feet over the side of the bed, getting out of bed and yawning.  
  
"Ash, I'm pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" I'm wide awake now.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Misty, this is wonderful!" I pick her up in the air, and swing her around, the room spinning in a haze around us. This is great!  
  
"Parents! We're going to be parents!" She laughs and smiles. NOTHING can conquer this moment. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"When did you find out?!"  
  
"Only last night! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Names! We need to find some names!" Amidst all of this happiness, the frantic side of parenthood hits me.  
  
"Ash, calm down! We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!"  
  
"How soon can we find out?"  
  
"Today if you like."  
  
"Perfect!" And so perfect it was...the wish of every couple. To bear life. To have their very own child. Misty and I were no exception. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl! Just the fact that we're going to get that wish! This is the what we've been waiting for! We've had our chance!  
  
-  
  
YUA: Yes, I've got the epilogue all planned out, so look for it maybe this Sunday or Tuesday...or, sometime next week, I dunno. And I've got the name for the baby! ^____________^ This is great! 


	15. Epilogue: A Life Story Yet To Come

YUA: Here it is...the LAST chapter. Just wanted to let you loyal reviewers know, I love ALL of you.::hugs everyone:: So, Without further ado, I present to you the last chapter of this moving story! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
-  
  
Epilogue: A Life Story Yet To Come...  
  
-  
  
"C'mon, Misty! Just keep breathing!"  
  
"ASH, GET THAT DAMN CAMCORDER OUT OF MY FACE OR SO HELP ME GOD!!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Don't you wanna remember this?!"  
  
"NO!!" Her hand came flying out, and knocked the camcorder to the floor, putting it out of commission for good. Misty is in labor right now. Yeah, it's been nine months or so since 'that' night. Doctors and Nurses are frantically preparing for the baby's arrival, and Misty won't let me tape it! Sheesh!  
  
"One, two, three...keep breathing, one, two...the head is out! C'mon, just keep it up, you're doing fine!" The doc sounds almost as excited as I am. Godamn! We STILL haven't decided on a name!  
  
"Misty! We still need to pick a name!"  
  
"Not NOW, Ash! I'm a little OCCUPIED at the moment! Just leave me ALONE!!" She reaches out and grabs the neck of my hospital scrub, pulling me down to her face.  
  
"I'm under enough stress already!! I don't need to be thinking about something else!" She releases her choke hold on me, and keeps her mind on the task at hand.  
  
"Push! Yes, that's it! Almost!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"There, there! It's out! It's a girl! Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, you are new parents!" Misty's eyes are tearing with relief and joy...I think. I know MY tears are made of joy. The doc cuts the umbilical cord, and a nurse wipes the baby clean with a towel. She takes a clean towel and wraps the baby inside it, handing her to Misty, who eagerly grabs it to see her creation's own face. Although, some of it is my doing, too. Misty's eyes go wide, and she motions for me to look.  
  
"Ash...look...her eyes are..."  
  
"Exactly like yours." It's true. She's got cerulean eyes. Just like Misty's. The resemblance is uncanny. They're large. Sparkling. It's almost identical. She's looking so peaceful. Not even crying. She must've already fallen asleep.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"I...I haven't decided yet. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh man, you're asking me? How 'bout...Ashley?"  
  
"I dunno...Ashley Ketchum? It doesn't sound right...no ring to it."  
  
"Er, what about...Christina?"  
  
"No, I don't think so..."  
  
"Well, damn! I don't-"  
  
"Ash! We've got a baby right here!"  
  
"Sorry, but why don't you think of some?"  
  
"Well, how does Hope sound?"  
  
"I see the irony in that, but I don't wanna jinx anything..."  
  
"I thought the same thing...well, I can't think of anything!"  
  
"Wait, wait! I've got one!"  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"How about Naomi?"  
  
"Naomi..."  
  
"Ketchum. Naomi Ketchum."  
  
"Naomi...Ketchum...It's got a ring to it...I think we've got it!" Well, that's settles it. That's her name. Naomi Ketchum. Wow.  
  
"So, how's it feel?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After going through a--" I look at my watch.  
  
"--Twelve hour ordeal, are you satisfied with the results?"  
  
"Of course! Which reminds me, I'll get you back for this..." Misty puts a mock evil face on, and I laugh.  
  
"It's not my fault! You started it!"  
  
"Oh, so we're back in second grade?"  
  
"Hey, you know you started it! YOU pushed me onto the bed! That started it all! Don't blame me!"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm quite happy that I started it."  
  
"I am, too."  
  
"In more ways than one, I suppose..."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Nothing..." She smirks and turns her head away, avoiding my gaze.  
  
"Look, all I know is, we got Naomi. And I-Hey, wait! I know what you meant!" She bursts out laughing, and I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for her to calm down. Then a great comeback hits me.  
  
"I'm sure you were happy about it, too." She stops laughing abruptly.  
  
"Hey!" Now it's my turn to laugh, and I waste no time. My face turns red with laughter, and I finally calm down.  
  
"Oh, look! She's waking up." Naomi's arms reach up towards Misty's face, and Misty lowers her head for Naomi too see. Her small hands explore the surface of Misty's face, and thw whole while Misty is just giggling.  
  
"Too bad the camcorder broke."  
  
"Look, you never tape a woman in labor. Just take that as a life lesson."  
  
"Sure, whatever." I really don't want to think of anything else except what's in front of me. Misty repeats the name.  
  
"Naomi Ketchum...Welcome to the family."  
  
-  
  
YUA: Ok! It's over! Man, I had lots of fun writing this, and reading all of your WONDERFUL reviews. Ash and Misty Forever, Christina, Shadow Fox, SulliMike23, eric, overlord, smiley, Julie, Annoyed One, Arcanine Gal 242, cybersten, Blondie, Carolin Rocha, Aribomop, and Amber...I can't thank you all enough. Thank you all SO, SO much for your reviews, and I promise that I will continue my stories in hopes of satisfying readers like you! Once more, thank you all! This is Your-under-arrest, signing off! 


End file.
